Infected By The Viper's Venom
by IAmRose
Summary: Kat is a new WWE diva. She needs to be totally focused if she's going to be going after the WWE's Diva's Championship. But how can she when Randy Orton is around? She has no time for scandalous things, especially when she has a boyfriend back home. However, when Randy is around he tempts her to do things she knows she cannot do. ***Rated M for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Hello, everyone! So I decided to start a new story and this time it will be a Randy Orton/OC fanfic. Yes, I will still continue "My Biggest Mistake" so make sure you stayed tuned for that! I just wanted to start something new so I can keep busy. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think! Thank you!**  
 _ *****WARNING! Rated M for language and sexual content!  
***Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of the character except for the main character. :) Enjoy**_

* * *

"I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me."

Randy Orton's theme song sang loudly through my TV flat screen as he walked down the ramp, ready for his match. This made me excited, but at the same time it made my stomach churn in my many different, uncomfortable directions. It was nervousness hitting me again. My heart sped up like it was ready to beat out of my chest. It's like my breath was being held down my throat and I couldn't breathe anymore. Yet, the excitement feeling was making my adrenaline go up. It made want to get up and get going already, but I knew I had to wait.

Now, you may be asking me what the hell is going on with me. Well, I'll tell you.

Just the other day, I probably received the best news of my life. I received a call from the directors of WWE. The smile on my face grew more and more until it hurt, but the pain was well worth it. I was in. I was finally in. After all the hard work I went through, the intense training, the broken bones I had to endure, the blood I spelt multiple times, the wins, and the defeats, it all finally paid off. I was going to be in the WWE. I was going to be a WWE Diva! No. _I AM_ a WWE Diva. Soon enough people will be seeing Kat Pierce's name on TV while I walk down that ramp towards the ring making my debut.

Another reason is that the one man that always had my attention when he was on TV would be in the same roster that I will be drafted in. I am being drafted to RAW and the one and only Randy Orton is in RAW too. Now I know there's no way in hell that I will have a chance with him, but just knowing that I will be in the same building around him made me insane. Of course, him being a married man wouldn't spark anything at all. I just couldn't believe that I would even have the slightest chance to meet him.

Either way I had a commitment myself.

"Hey baby", called out Jayson, _my boyfriend_ , from the bathroom.

"Yes", I called back out to him. Jayson stepped out the bathroom and into our bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His wet dark brown hair fell a little over his forehead while droplets of water trickled down his chest and down to the top of the towel. He wasn't all that muscular, or ripped, but he definitely tried to stay in shape. He always felt that he needed to keep up with me at least just a little since I had to work out almost every day to maintain my diva physique.

"Do you really have to leave me", he asked me playfully pouting like he was sad. I giggled a bit at this. He was so adorable sometimes.

"Unfortunately I do baby", I told him for probably the 100th time. I knew this was going to be hard for him. It was hard for me too. I was missing him already. I feel bad leaving him all alone for a long period of time.

He went to his side of the dresser letting his towel drop, revealing his bare ass to me. He opened up the dresser digging out for a boxer as my imagination tried to imagine how nice Randy's ass might be. It must be nice and toned along with the rest of his toned body. His amazing bulging biceps that was covered in his unique sleeved tattoos, his hard 6 pack abs, his strong muscular legs that kept him standing tall, those beautiful chocolate eyes, and sculpted face to perfection. I felt myself getting a little-excited thinking about Randy Orton's naked god like body. Whoa there Kat. Calm down.

Jayson turned back to me with his usual cute smile. I instantly felt guilty thinking about Randy the way I did. I gave him the most genuine smile I could and while getting Randy off my mind. I need to focus on the present. Jayson came over to the bed and laid next to me on his side of the bed. I immediately went and snuggled into him.

"Hmmm, I'm so going to miss this", I started. He took one of hand to my head and started playing with my long straight auburn hair.

"Yeah, me too. It'll be worse on me though. I'm the one coming to the empty bed that you're supposed to be in", he stated. I thought about that and he was right. That definitely is worse. I couldn't imagine dealing with that every night. I looked up at him, with my head still resting on his chest.

"Just call me whenever you feel lonely ok", I told him reassuringly. He smiled me again, appreciating what I just said.

"I definitely will", he agreed. I heard Randy Orton's theme song play again. I looked back at the TV seeing that he won yet another match. He was on top of one of the turnbuckles, doing his signature pose to the crowd. Randy was on fire these past couple of weeks. It seems like WWE wants him to be unstoppable. I'm not complaining. It was always great to see him win.

"Are you excited", I heard Jayson ask me. I didn't look at him but answered.

"I am very excited, but really nervous too."

"Shit, I would be too,", he agreed. I laughed quietly at his comment. Randy was making his exit and then it went into a commercial break.

"I am very proud of you Kat. Just know I'll be here watching you and rooting for you every Monday night", he said to me. I looked up him this time. He was such a good man to me. I couldn't ask for a better supporter than him.

"Thank you baby." I leaned up to him and gave him a loving kiss. He quickly returned the kiss. As I was about to pull away, he grabbed my face softly in his hand pulling me back to his lips. He kissed me with more passion this time, letting me know over and over again how much he loved me. He laid me down to the bed as he got on top of me. Little by little he removed my clothing until I was completely naked in front him.

"I will definitely miss this too", he whispered softly as he grabbed one of my breasts and gently massaged it. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him down to me kissing him rougher, showing him how much I'll be missing him too. Tonight was just another long night saying goodbye.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

Today was the day. Jayson and I were standing in the airport right outside of my gate hugging each other tightly.

"Please take good care of yourself Kat", Jayson said seriously. I also heard the hint of sadness in his voice. This was becoming very hard for me. I really didn't want to leave him behind, but I had a dream I wanted to pursue. He understood that.

"I will Jayson. You too", I told him back. He let go of me to take a look at me again. I was tearing, feeling very sad right now.

"Hey now, don't cry. We will see each other soon again. I'll be right at home waiting for you okay", he told me. I nodded my head as I wiped my tears away. He gently reached the side of my cheek and brushed away an escaped tear. He leaned in and gave me a hard, long kiss to my forehead. I looked up at him and gave him one last goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye Jayson", I said first. He gave me sad smile.

"Bye baby", he said quietly. With that, I picked up my carry on and went over to my gate. I went through the check-in, and security and finally reached the end. Before I completely disappeared I looked back at Jayson who was now far away. I saw him wave his hand out in the air goodbye and I did the same. Hard to look away, I made my way through.

* * *

 _ **5 hours later**_

Plane flights were never my thing. I hated the feeling of being cramped up in a plane with hundreds of people. The past five hours felt like forever and I was so ready to get out. I guess as a new WWE diva, I had to get used to this. Stepping out of the plane I was finally in the warm Miami heat. The sun surely shows no mercy on you here. I went through the airport to get my luggage which was another hassle. Once that dreadful moment was over I went over to the exit of the airport. Immediately I saw a man, who looked a driver his black and white suit holding out a sign that said my name on it. I walked up to him and gave him a pleasant smile.

"Hi, I'm Kat", I said while extending my hand to him. He returned the smile and took my hand to shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Pierce. I am Liam. I will be driving you over to your hotel", he announced.

"Oh, great." He immediately picked up my luggage and carry on and started walking out. I started following him until we met a limo. Fancy was the first thing that came to mind. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and gestured me in. I thanked him and got into the comfy limo. He walked over the driver's side, got in and started driving. I looked out the window admiring the Miami view. So many beautiful towers in the city. It was very lovely here. I wish Jayson was here to see this. I know he would have liked it too. That made me miss him even more now. This is tougher than I thought. Missing Jayson was definitely a big distraction for me.

After about 40 minutes, we finally pulled to a beautiful hotel tower down at Miami beach. He opened the door for me again to get out, which I did. He already had my luggage out for me.

"I hope you had a pleasant ride miss", he asked me.

"Yes I did, thank you very much", I dug into my purse and handed him a decent tip for the drive. He gave me a big smile and tilted his hat to me.

"Have a nice day, and good luck tonight", he told me. Oh I guess he knew who I was.

"Oh, thanks again Liam", I said politely. With that he got back into the limo and left. I grabbed my things and headed into the hotel. It was grand. From the huge chandelier hanging in the lobby to the marble floors, this hotel was definitely not cheap. Thank god WWE was paying for this. I went up to go check in and got my card key. I thanked the man for helping me and made my way to the elevator. I heard a group of people chatting it up to far opposite side of me. I looked and to my surprise I saw John Cena, the Bella Twins, and others there. Funny, I'm supposed to be fighting one of the twins tonight according to my script for tonight. Hm, that made me wonder. If other WWE stars are here, that means Randy will be here too. My heart started speeding like it always did every time I thought about Randy. Kat, stop it. Just go to your room.

I took the next elevator and went up to the 20th floor. I got out and into the long stretched hallway. I followed the signs to my room until I finally reach my door number. I swiped the card key and it click open. I pushed the door open with my foot gently to get in. I just probably stepped into the most beautiful hotel room I have ever been in. There's no way this could be my room. I walked through the fancy little hallway to be greeted by a wonderfully decorated living room. To the right of it had an open kitchen with a marble island in the middle of it. Going forward to and through the living ahead was an open large bedroom with a king sized modern bed. Holy shit, this place couldn't get any better. I set my things down and I stepped down on the few steps that connected the living/dining area to the bedroom. I head over the opposite side of the room to open up the large curtains that were closed. I opened it to reveal the wide crystallized window that stretched front the left side of the wall to the right. I saw that I had Miami Beach as my view. It was absolutely beautiful. The water was perfectly clean and blue. I looked to my right and saw that there was a door. I noticed I had a patio to go onto. I made my way to the door but then there was a knock to my door. I turned around to look at the door all the way at the opposite side. Who could possibly be coming to see me? I'm sure they had the wrong door.

I looked back at the view wanting to see more of it, but I can put it off for now. I'll check it out later. There was another knock to the door and I started jogging up it.

"Coming", I yelled out loud enough for whoever was at the door to hear me. I finally reached the door and paused for a second. I looked down at myself to make sure I looked decent enough. I was only wearing a plain white tight v-neck t-shirt that showed a little bit of cleavage with some baggy gray sweat pants. I really wondered who it could be. Me being the new girl it was probably one of the diva's to threaten me or something. I hear some of them aren't so friendly. I know for sure I was going to be treated as an outcast. I placed my hand on the door knob taking a deep breath. Alright Kat, you'll be just fine.

I finally opened the door and immediately lost all my senses. Words were thrown out the door, thoughts scrambled in my head, emotions flew all over the place. The infamous smirk grew on his face when he fist laid his eyes on me. Me on the other hand, probably looked like a fool standing there possibly giving him the worst first impression ever.

"Hi. I'm Randy", he said extending his hand out to me. All I could think was of course I fucking know who you are! I daydream about you every day! But instead...

"I'm Kat", I said completely changing how I was and took his hand to shake it. My, his hand was big and firm. It felt so...strong. This is not how I pictured my first day to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Debut

He flashed me a beautiful smile.

"May I come in", he asked me politely. I nodded as I opened up the door wider and stepped aside to let Randy in. What was he doing here? I wasn't even ready for this. If I had known I probably would have looked a little more decent than this. God this is so embarrassing. My hair!? My hair probably looks like a total mess from the plane ride. Great first impression Kat. Wait. Why do I even care? I HAVE a boyfriend. My appearance should only matter to him. Not to Randy. I shouldn't care what Randy thinks about how I look.

Randy stepped inside casually. His large, frame walked by me as a scent of his cologne hit my nostrils. Oh, how he smelt so delicious. I closed the door behind us as we walked down the hall, his scent trailing behind him while hitting me me. We stopped in the living/dining area. He chuckled a bit.

"WWE sure knows how to keep one comfortable huh", he asked me, turning towards me now. I gave him a nervous chuckle as I fidget with my hands. It was a bad habit of mine when I get nervous.

"Yeah, it's beautiful actually. Didn't think I'd get something like this for my first day", I replied.

"Yeah, your big debut is tonight. Excited", he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I feel a lot of different things when I think about, but yeah I'm definitely excited." He gave me another grin.

"I remember my debut. Probably the best, most exhilarating day of my life", he explained.

"I can imagine", I told him.

"Well, you won't have to imagine much longer." I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 1 pm. I definitely still had a few hours before RAW tonight. Randy crossed his arms around his chest standing casually in front of me.

"Well, I just came by because I wanted to meet the new girl and be the first to wish her good luck. At least I hope I am the first one to do so", he explained. He wanted to see me? Something about that made my heart flutter. It genuinely made my happy to know that.

"Oh, yes you are. Thank you. That's very kind of you Randy." He smirked.

"Hm, I like how my name sounds when you say it", he said randomly. Immediately I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks. It felt really hot and I knew for sure I was blushing hard. He chuckled when he noticed this.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me to say." He took a step closer to me. I stood in place not knowing what he had in mind. He looked down at my hands and saw I was still fidgeting with them.

"You don't have to be nervous around me you know? I'm not an intimidating person", he told me. Easy for him to say. I'm guessing he doesn't know the effect that he has on thousands of girls when he's in their presence. Especially this girl. For one he was a big man, and two he was a beautiful big man.

"It's just a bad habit of mine", I explained to him. Suddenly, he slowly took my hand into his big ones. I felt so small in them, but at the same time I felt so safe. It instantly made me calmer and I wasn't fidgeting anymore. He looked down at my hands and back to my face again with his intense chocolate brown eyes. Now I'm starting to understand why he was the "The Viper." Not just because of his persona, but those eyes. He would watch you intensely, not leaving you out of his sight. He had me right where he wanted me.

"See, all better", he said softly. I felt his thumbs slowly caressing the top of my hands as he held them. I stood there frozen. How can one man have such an effect on a girl like this? Here I am with Randy Orton in my hotel room, holding hands with him, as he made feel calmer. It's like my nerves weren't erratic anymore, but my heart was definitely beating faster than normal. We shared an intense stare with each other for awhile. My eyes trailed to his lips. He slowly poked a little bit of his tongue out and licked his lips as if he was thinking of doing something at the moment. Those lips of his looked so kissable, that I just wanted to take a few more steps and just kiss them right then and there. I was so close, but that little voice at the back of my mind was yelling, ' _DONT DO IT. THINK ABOUT JAYSON!_ '

Jayson...

I couldn't do this to him. Somehow I managed to form some words and break the intense silence.

"I'm sorry. I have a few calls to make. I promised someone I'd call when I get here", I told Randy. He nodded his head and let go of my hands. I regretted telling him this. I missed him holding my hands already.

"I understand", he started. "I'll be seeing you tonight then." I nodded to him.

"Definitely." He smiled and walked passed me. I watched as he walked away and closed the door behind him.

I took a deep breath feeling a little relieved. That was tough. It's like I wasn't in my own body and he had some kind of control over me. I had no idea what happened just now, but I didn't have time to ponder about it. I had a few things to do before my big night.

I reached for my phone in my sweatpants pocket and dialed Jayson's number. It rang a few times, but then it went into voicemail.

"Sorry, I missed your call right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can", said his voicemail. I rolled my eyes as the phone beeped for me to leave a message.

"Hey, Jay. It's me. I just got to the hotel. It's wonderful out here." I started walking towards the window again admiring the view. "I really miss you. Call me back when you can. Love you. Bye." I hung up the phone still looking out. I have to spend some time at the beach when I can soon. I turned back around and looked at my luggage. Well, let's get this started.

* * *

About a few hours later I was finally making my way to the stadium where RAW was being held at tonight. I was wearing a black crop top with thick white lining that went down either side of the top, matching tight leggings, and white laced up boots. I walked through the back to find the girls locker room. Once I found it I opened the door and walked in. Automatically every single diva in there turned to look to see who came in. Most smiled as I heard others say "Welcome" or "Hey sweetie". The first to approach me were the Bella Twins. Which were one of my opponents for tonight.

"Hi! You must be Kat", said Brie first in a cheerful tone. But she didn't extend her arm to shake or anything though.

"Hi, yes, nice to meet you", I replied with a smile.

"So the rumors were right. You are so pretty", said the other sister Nikki. Her voice was cheerful but at the same time there was a hint of sarcasm in it. Not sure if she meant it or not, but the fact that Nikki was my opponent, she probably didn't. But I kept it cool and professional for now. She held the Diva's Championship proudly over her shoulder showing it off a bit. That was my goal. It was to become Diva's champion soon. I had to stay focused to keep my priorities straight.

"Aw thanks, so are you", I commented back. She gave me a small smile.

"Welp, I'm going to get going. We're up next", she pointed out. With that, she walked by me with her sister and left the locker room. I certainly did not like them at all. There was just something about them. I watched them countless times on TV and they were known to be sneaky. I chit-chat with a couple of other diva's there. To my surprise, they are actually very sweet. I was thinking they would be stuck up bitches, but they weren't. At least not for now. After getting to know them a little better, I excused myself out of the locker room and headed to my first match. The nervousness was hitting me again. I can't believe it's about to happen. The day that I dreamt about for so many years is finally here. I stopped right behind the curtains that led to the stage. I heard The Bella Twins theme song playing. They were making their way down to the ring. In a few short minutes, I will be up. I stretched and jumped up and down in place to shake my nerves off. The sound of the crowd cheering and booing for the twins made me into a nervous wreck. What if they didn't like me? What if this will be a disaster? I can't let that happen. This is my first match and I'll be sure to make people remember that this is going to be a great one. I heard the song stop and it became silent. Okay Kat, this is it.

My theme song "Adrenalize" by In this Moment started. I took a deep breath and I bursted through the curtains with adrenaline and excitement. And to my surprise the crowd was cheering louder than I expected. I yelled out to the crowd and cheered with them. I hear the announcer announcing my name and my stats as I made my way down the ramp high-fiving the audience that were on the sides of the ramp. I hear some say "Beat the twins!" or "Go Kat!" or "You're so fucking hot." I couldn't contain the smile on my face. This was just so overwhelming but in a great way. I walked up into the ring and got into it. The Bella Twins were on the far side of the corner as I got up on the turnbuckle and posed for the crowd. That made the crowd cheer louder. I think the music really got them going too. I picked a great theme song in my opinion. It would really get you hyped up. This feeling was unbelievable. I took in this moment. The music, the atmosphere, the people. It was just an amazing feeling that I could not explain. I knew right then and there that I wanted this forever.

My song finally died down as I got down from the turnbuckle and turned to face the twins. They were whispering something to each other, but it was way too hard to hear with all the commotion going on. Brie finally got out of the ring and stood outside of it leaving Nikki in it with me. The referee was in between us and signaled the bell to ring. DING DING DING! The referee got out of the way and both Nikki and I came up to each other and started grappling each other. She kneed me up to my stomach breaking my hold as she grabbed my hair and threw me down to the mat backwards. I yelled in pain as she got on top and grabbed my head banging it over and over again on the mat. This was starting to make me dizzy and head hurt. The referee came to her and pulled her off of me. She wasted no time playing dirty. She yelled at the crowd that booed at her while her sister clapped and cheered her on from ring side. I got up quickly and ran up behind her, grabbing her around her torso and flipping us backwards, doing a suplex on her. She bounced and hit hard on the mat, grabbing her back that was now in pain. I came to her and picked her up to her feet. Grabbing her wrist, I whipped her to the ropes. As she came running back to me I dropped kicked her right on her chest. The crowd OOO'd and AWWW'd from the loud drop kick. She laid flat on the mat as I went for the cover. The referee started counting.

"One, Two, Th-", the referee stopped mid-way as Nikki raised her shoulder up. Frustrated I planned on running to the ropes and doing a leg drop on her. So I did. I ran to the ropes, but my plans were spoiled. I felt something wrap around my ankle causing me to trip, making me fall face flat down on the map. I hit my face hard. I held my face in my hand as I looked back at a laughing Brie Bella. The audience booed at her as well. She grabbed my ankle and tripped me on purpose. I managed to kick her on the chest making her fall back on the floor. This made the crowd cheer. All this time Brie regained some strength and took advantage of me being down the floor. She started stomping around my body, but mainly my legs to weaken them. After a couple more she picked me up to my feet. My legs felt weak and wobbly now. She grabbed my head around her arm had my head placed to her side. It looked like she was going for a DDT, but I started punching her in the mid-section. She tried fighting it but after a couple of hits she finally let go, not able to endure it anymore. I took the advantage to kick her in the midsection which caught her off her guard. With the perfect opportunity, I swung my leg in the air and I connected my foot right to the side of the neck. It made it huge slapping sound to her neck and she fell motionlessly to the floor. I went for the cover again and the referee started counting again.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" My theme song started playing and the crowd cheered wildly. I won! I won my first match! I got up and the referee grabbed my wrist raising my hand in victory. The packed arena was cheering me on and yelling like crazy. What a wonderful feeling. I was breathing heavily from the fight, but that didn't stop me from going up the turnbuckle to celebrate with the crowd. Brie Bella was yelling angrily as she went to go tend to her sister. They were both furious and they glared at me. I got down and made my way out of the ring and out of the stage. I finally got through my debut.

Right away an interviewer came up to me and started asking me about my winning in my debut. I explained how great it was for my first time, and the feeling I felt. After a couple minutes I finished my interview and started my way back to the girls locker room to change. Going down the hall I noticed a man walking out of a room. There was no mistake seeing it was Randy Orton as he exited the room. Great another encounter where I'm not at my best. I'm all sweaty and out of breath. Definitely not attractive. He saw me and smiled.

"Oh look who it is. The victorious diva", he started. I giggled a bit before responding.

"Yeah. It was amazing. The feeling of going out there and winning. I just can't explain it", I explained to him. He chuckled nodding his head.

"Yeah, that never gets old. I was watching you. You seem you had a good time."

"Oh, you were watching me?"

"Of course. I couldn't miss out watching a cutie's first match." Another comment that made me blush. He had his way to do that to me easily. That was two in one day! It was fairly hard to make me blush, but not with this guy.

"Besides, I didn't know you had that energy in you. I didn't expect those kind of moves from you", he continued.

"I take this very seriously. I'm not into the whole hair pulling, slapping girls in the face kind of thing. I want to be different", I told him.

"I'll tell you though, different is good."

"I agree." I noticed his eyes trailing up and down my body. It was like his eyes were undressing me. I would do the same, but unfortunately he had shirt on at the moment with his speedo look attire. His legs were bare though with only his knee pads on that he wore whenever he's wrestling. They were bigger than I imagined. Very muscular and toned. If only I could actually see his torso in person right now.

"Tell you what, after tonight's show how about we go celebrate your win and mine." Celebrate mine and his?

"But you didn't even go for your match yet", I pointed out. He touched his chest with his hand acting like he was offended.

"Are you doubting my skills", he said in a jokingly way. I laughed a bit.

"No, not at all. I was just saying that-", but I was cut off with him raising his hand out shaking his head.

"I'm just messing with you baby. Let's definitely meet up later for a celebration though." He winked at me and left. My knees felt weak. He was very cocky but confident at the same time. I wasn't sure if he just asked me out on a date or not though. We shouldn't even be doing that. He has a wife after all. However, I was really curious as to what his definition of "celebration" is.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone who favorited and followed me and this story so far. It was great to see that I made a first good impression on the first chapter to you all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Let me know what you guys would like to happen, I'm open to any ideas! Till the next chapter everyone. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Night Out

I watched Randy Orton's match through the screen backstage. He was just so perfect and confident in every way. The way he walks down the ramp, to how he confronts his opponents, to his wrestling, and to his victory. Randy wins yet another match for probably for the 7th time in a row. This time it was against Seth Rollins. A smiled appeared on my face as I was happy to see him win. It's crazy how about a few weeks ago I would be amongst the crowd cheering him on and now here I am backstage waiting for him.

My phone buzzed in my hand that I was holding in my hand. I checked my phone to see an incoming call. It was Jayson. Finally, I was beginning to think he wasn't going to call me tonight. I swiped my iPhone to answer it.

"Hey baby", I answered.

"Hey you. Congratulations on your first win", he said to me excited. This made me grin hard.

"You watched me", I asked him.

"Of course. How can I not? I told I would. I'll be watching you every Monday night."

"How did it look on TV?"

"You looked amazing sweetheart." Thank god, I thought. At least I knew I looked good on TV at least.

"The crowd really seemed to like you", he stated.

"I know, isn't it crazy? I didn't expect that", I said still surprised myself. Just then a knock came on my door. I turned to it as it caught my attention. I wonder who that came be?

"Well, that's always a good thing. How did it feel to finally be up there", he asked me. I started walking up the door and opened it. To my surprise, it was a sweaty shirtless Randy Orton standing at my door. He gave me a smirk.

"Hey there", he said. I brought a finger up to him signaling him to keep quiet and that I was on the phone. He raised his eyebrow at me still smirking.

"It felt amazing. My dream is starting to come true you know", I answered Jayson. I quickly turned away from Randy who was a big distraction to me right now. I hear him step in and closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad you are Kat. I just miss you so much. Seeing you on TV just made me want you come back home already", Jayson told me from the other line. I saw Randy go to my table and grabbing one of my towels. He started drying himself off from his sweat as he drank from my bottle that I already drank from. Surely, he could tell I drank from it already. Or did he not care?

"I know baby, I want to be home with you too", I told Jayson. I heard Randy make a weird noise from his throat. I raised an eyebrow at him as he made eye contact with me. I turned away from him again, trying to focus on the conversation and not the almost naked Randy Orton in my room.

"What do you plan on doing for the rest of the night", he asked.

"Oh you know, I'm probably just going to stay in and rest up. It's been a long day", I partially lied to him. It really was a long day, but the first thing that came to mind was "celebration." I hear Randy clearing his throat this time. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. I'm going to sleep too. You know just going to work tomorrow like a normal boring person unlike you are any more", he said jokingly. This made me giggle a bit.

"I'm no one special."

"You are in my book", he said genuinely. I smiled.

"I love you, baby. Good night", I told him.

"Night Kat. Love you too." With that, we both hung up. I sighed. It was very awkward to have a conversation with him while Randy was here.

"I think you're special", I hear Randy say. I turned to face him, looking confused.

"I'm sorry", I asked him.

"You said you're no one special. Well, I think you're a very special girl", he explained himself. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks", I told him.

"I'm guessing that was the husband back home", he asked me now.

"Boyfriend", I corrected him.

"Hm", was all he said. Hm? What was that supposed to mean?

"And what about you? You have a wife back home too don't you", I asked him now taking the attention off of me. He nodded his head.

"Yes, I do", he answered.

"She's a lucky woman", I told him. Wait? Did I just say that? He smirked at me again catching what I said. I mentally slapped myself across the face. Kat, how can you say that? This is what I get for staring at his body for too long this entire time. My head was just not functioning right.

"I mean...you know...she's just lucky to have a strong man like you to protect her", I tried to correct myself. What a lame excuse. He slowly started walking towards me.

"Oh yeah? That's the _only_ reason why you said that", he challenged me. He was getting closer and closer to me, making my nerves shake now. He's not buying this at all. I have to come up with something better.

"Yeah of course...what girl wouldn't want that", I tried again. Soon he was right right in front of me and was very close to my face. A little too close for my comfort actually. This made me step back making my back hit the wall. He took advantage of this and placed one of his arms against the wall next to me blocking an escape.

"Is that what you want, Kat", he asked calmly and seductively. I was starting to breath heavily now. I can feel the heat from his body radiating towards me. He was so warm that I wanted to touch him. He tilted his head down to the side a little to meet me more at eye level. He kept looking from my lips to my eyes. Examining every feature on my face.

"I'm already content with what I have", I finally managed to get out. His face inched closer to me as his smirk still stayed on his perfect face.

"Well, if you ever need a big...strong...sexy...man to protect you, just know you got me", he said even more seductively. Each of those descriptive words hit me in the face, making me lose myself in the moment. And there we were. Sharing another intense stare with each other. When we did this I felt like some sort of connection with him. Was this okay? Should I have this type of connection with another man? I don't even fully understand what happens to me when Randy is around me like this.

Just then, yet another knock came to my door. Randy looked back at the door, annoyed and then back at me, which brought back his smirk.

"I'll meet you outside the stadium", he said. He pushed off the wall and went for the door. He opened it to be greeted by the boss, Triple H.

"Oh, Randy what are you doing here", asked Triple H a little skeptical.

"Was just congratulating the winning diva of the night", Randy lied. Triple H squinted his eyes at Randy not believing him. Randy looked back me.

"Kat", he said in a way of saying goodbye for now. He then turned back to Triple H.

"Hunter", he mocked him a little.

"Orton", said Triple H seriously. Randy then walked out and went about doing whatever he was going to do. Triple H looked at me confused now.

"First things first, don't let these guys get to you. They get too excited when a new diva comes around", started Triple H. This made me laugh a little.

"And second I just wanted to congratulate you on your first win. You did an excellent job today", stated the boss. This made me smile a lot. It was great to receive a compliment from the boss of RAW. He opened up his huge arms wide open, inviting me in for a hug. I came to him and gave him a quick hug. This man was huge that I couldn't really fully wrap my arms around his torso. Soon we let go.

"Thank you very much. It was just great to finally be out there", I said happily. Which was true. I am happy that the WWE took a chance on me and I'm glad I'm setting a first good impression on Triple H.

"If you keep this up I just might reward you with a number one contender's match soon", he told me. This made my heart do a backflip. So soon? I can only imagine.

"That would be amazing Triple H. I won't let you down", I told him.

"I know you won't", he said while smiling at me. He patted my head gently and made his way out. I couldn't contain myself. This only made me want to work harder. I had to this get that match soon.

* * *

About a few minutes later I was making my way out the stadium with my tote bag hanging around my shoulder. I changed into high-waisted jeans, a white tight v-neck t-shirt that I tucked under the jeans, with white sneaker wedges. It was the only outfit I had with me, so whatever Randy and I were doing, this would have to do. As I made my way out I saw Randy at the distance. He was wearing dark blue, loose jeans with a navy blue rounded neck shirt. He looked so good in that shirt. Just the way his sleeve would wrap around his tatted biceps was enough to make me drool.

"Hey there", I said to him as I approached him.

"Hey beautiful. Ready to go", he asked me.

"Where are we going", I asked him.

"Just out to eat. Nothing crazy", he answered. I was relieved. I was hungry too. We got into the limo he already had for us and the driver started driving. We did small talk together getting to know each other during the ride. He explained what some of his tattoos meant, the struggles we went through to get to WWE, sharing some jokes, talked about our hometowns, and more. It was nice to have a regular conversation with him. This definitely made me feel more comfortable around him.

The limo came to a stop and we both got out. We came up to a fancy/casual restaurant. The host came up to us and eyed Randy Orton hard. She was definitely into him. For some reason, I didn't like that at all.

"Oh my god. Mr. Orton. What a nice surprise! Welcome", the hostess started saying in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes. Of course, she knew who he was. He flashed her with a smile.

"Table for two, please. Outside", he said politely.

"My pleasure", she told him too giggly. She told us to follow her until we got to a nice table outside. Right across the street from where we were was the beach. It looked lovely at night. The hostess set the menus down for us both and looked at Randy only.

"Please, if you need anything, let me know", she said while placing her hand on his arm to reassured him. I just looked at her in a pathetic way. Can she be any more obvious?

"Thank you", he simply said to her. With that she left smiling to herself. Randy looked at me now as I looked at him with a smug look my face.

"What", he asked me.

"The girl didn't even look at me once", I told him in an obvious tone. He chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry about it. They're just jealous", he told me. It's funny because I felt like I was the jealous one. However, he may be right. I was the one with Randy tonight. They should be jealous. After taking a few minutes to look at the menu a waitress came to us. Great, another female to ignore me.

"Hello and welcome! Is there anything I can bring you or are you ready to order", the girl directed only at Randy.

"Hm, I'll take the crab cake appetizer, and as the full course give me like two cheeseburgers, everything on it with extra fries and a glass of water", Randy ordered.

"Oh, big appetite from a big boy", the waitress flirted with him. Randy just nodded not really giving her much attention. She wrote down the order on her pad and started collecting the menu. Um, excuse me what about me? Is she serious right now? I was about to say something, but Randy beat me to it.

"Excuse, are you not going to take her order", Randy asked her pointing at me, souding annoyed with her. She finally looked at me. I gave her a sarcastic smile waving at her.

"Yeah, hi. I'm the girl who was here the entire time", I pointed the obvious. She just rolled her eyes clearly giving me an attitude.

"And what can I get you", she asked me bluntly. I looked at the menu one more time to make sure.

"I'll just have one cheeseburger and fries on the side as well, just no onions please and easy with the salt on the fries. Also a glass of water", I told her. I noticed she didn't even write my order down. She took the menus again and walked away.

"Wow how rude", I said. Randy nodded agreeing.

"Tell me about it", said Randy.

"I don't know what's gotten into them", I asked. It's not like I did anything.

"You're hotter than them and they know it. And you also got my attention when they don't", he explained. Once again I blushed. I really need to learn how to control this. Randy thought I was hot. I was beginning to wonder if all of this was a dream. It had to be. While we waited for our food we spoke some more.

"So, what's your boyfriend like", he asked out of nowhere. Wow, didn't think we were going to go straight into personal questions now. I was never asked a question like that so I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Um, he's a great, funny guy", I told Randy. "Very sweet and supportive", I continued. The waitress came and brought us our water and walked away quickly.

"He sounds like a good guy. It's not easy to have your loved ones leave for long periods of time", he said. "I hear a lot of horror stories about what people do back home."

"What do you mean", I asked him while sipping on my water. He sighed silently.

"You don't worry that he may cheat on you?" I choked on my water a bit not expecting that question. I set my cup down regaining composure. Of course, I didn't worry about that. In fact, I never gave it much thought.

"Not really. He would never do that to me", I told him honestly.

"You would be surprised. Guys are very horny creatures", he said seriously. I just looked at him for a bit. No Jayson wouldn't even think about it. So I shook my head no.

"That's not anything I need to worry about." Randy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you worry about your wife", I asked him now.

"She hasn't really been a concern of mine lately", he told me flat out. What did he mean exactly?

"In general or the cheating?"

"In general", he answered honestly, looking me dead in the eyes. I don't think that was a good thing. I wonder if they were having problems.

"Well, why not", I pressed on.

"To be honest, I don't think I love her the same anymore", he said slowly. "Someone else caught my interest." He had my full attention now. So he was into someone else huh? It sure as hell wasn't me. Which made me a little sad. It's okay though. I had Jayson and he was all I needed. Made things easier for me. The waitress came back breaking our personal conversation. She set our food down and asked only Randy again if he needed anything else. Randy told her no and she left again. I sighed. This is getting annoying.

I bit into my cheeseburger and right away I tasted something foul. I put my burger back down on the plate and lifted the top bun up. There were onions in it. I really hated onions. Just for the hell of it I tried to the fries. When I took a bite, I almost gagged. It was full of salt. Not surprisingly, she had my order wrong.

"Um Randy, I think she purposely got my order wrong", I told him explaining what was wrong with my food. He sighed at this.

"Not again" he said to himself. The waitress was nearby and he signaled her over. Her smile grew on her face and she practically skipped her way here.

"How can you help Mr. Orton", she asked him way too nicely.

"Yeah you got her order wrong. Can you go make her another one", he ordered her. The waitress checked the food.

"No, it's the way she asked for it", she responded.

"Um, no I asked for no onions on the burger and light on the salt with the fries", I retorted.

"She did ask for those, so please go back there and get it right this time", Randy ordered again. The waitress glared at me and took the food back.

"They always do that. They get the wrong order for the girl I'm with", he explained. I can only imagine. After a few minutes, she came back with the right order. She rudely dropped my plate in front of me and walked again.

"Fucking bitch", I murmured. Randy chuckled at my comment.

"Couldn't agree more", he said. We both started eating our food. Randy practically munched down on his really quick while I took my small bites. He was a big man with an appetite. We continued eating while we spoke keeping the questions safe this time. When we were done the waitress took our plates and gave Randy the bill. Randy paid by cash and she smiled when she noticed the small tip.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Orton. I hope you enjoyed your dinner", she told him only. Randy had an annoyed expression on his face. He looked like he was about to say something rude, and boy was I right.

"Ok. I had enough", he said finally, getting up towering over her. "All night you have been very rude to her. You ignore her completely, get her order wrong, don't even apologize for it, and don't ask if she needs anything. If I was the manager of this place and saw this happening I would of fired your little ass. Now I suggest you turn towards her and apologize to my girlfriend for being the bitch that you are tonight!" This had me silent and frozen in my seat. Shit, this had everyone around us quiet and whispering words to each other. Did he just call me his girlfriend by the way? The waitress was shocked at his outburst. But nonetheless, she turned to me glaring at me again.

"I apologize for being rude to you", she said bluntly. I just nodded my head, not wanting to waste my breath on her anymore. Randy then grabbed the cash out of her hands and recounted the money he just gave her. He gave her a smaller portion of the money back as he kept some in his hands.

"This", he waved the tip in front of her. "Was a mistake." She frowned at him now.

"I'm very sorry Mr.-", but he interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it. Let's go baby", he said reaching out his hand to me to grab it. I gladly took his hand as he started leading me the way out hand in hand. I turned around at the waitress smirking at her. She was most certainly furious.

The ride back to the hotel we laughed and talked about the look on her face when we left. I also thanked him for defending me. It was very nice of him to do that for me. He certainly didn't have to. We got to the hotel and he walked me up to my hotel room door.

"Well, thank you for dinner. I had a nice time", I told him stopping at my door.

"Anytime beautiful", he said softly. We looked at each other for a bit as he inched his face closer to mine. Oh god. I closed my eyes not knowing what was going to happen. I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't do this, but then I felt his lips on my cheek. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek which calmed me down right away. I opened up my eyes as he withdrew his face from mine.

"Let's do this again sometime", he said smiling. I smiled up at him in return.

"Definitely", I told him. He smiled at me again and walked a few more doors down. He swiped his card key and opened up the door smirking at me this time. Oh, look at that. He was not that far from me at all. I turned towards my door and opened up mine as well and walked in as he did the same. As I stepped in I let the door close behind me and pressed my back against it with a smile on my face. I think I just went on a date with Randy Orton. But then my smile faded away.

Oh my god. I went on date with another man while in a relationship.

* * *

And end chapter. Hope this was a good one. It'll definitely get better and more heated as the chapter goes on. :0 Remember to review, favorite, follow and everything! Thank you all for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 4: Make me

**Hey again everyone! Okay so this chapter will be a little juicy! I think it's time to throw in something hot. Hope you enjoy!**

 *****WARNING: Smutty lemon!**

* * *

The next couple of weeks was a blur. I did nothing but interviews, press conferences, meetings, meet and greets, match after match, and events. I probably only had a few days to myself and even that didn't last long. Today I was in Houston, Texas.

"You're my new favorite diva", exclaimed the little 7-year old girl who came skipping towards my booth at my meet and greet. I couldn't help, but have a wide grin on my face. She was so adorable with her two blonde pig tails and sunflower dress.

"Aw yay! I'm glad I can be", I told her happily. She placed a picture of me on the table for me to sign.

"And what is your name angel", I asked her.

"Sofia", she answered her cute little voice. I smiled again. I signed her picture with my signature on it.

"Can I have a picture with you please", she asked politely.

"Of course you can", I said while getting up to meet her around the table. I knelt down beside her and held her close. She held her newly signed picture in front of her as we both posed for the camera. Her parents happily took the pictures of us together.

"Say cheese", said her father. We both loudly said cheese together as they snapped our pictures again. After we were done the parents thanked me and shook my hand.

"Thank you for making her day", the mother said to me.

"Oh, no problem. It was great to see her smile", I told her. Her father picked her up as she held onto the picture while they moved onto the next booth.

"Thank you Kat", Sofia yelled out from the distance waving bye to me. I happily waved back at her. I couldn't help but keep smiling. This definitely made me happy. Knowing I can make someone's day was definitely rewarding to me. So far the life of a WWE diva has been great. I walked back to my seat and met the next person in line. I didn't even realize how long the line was. I had a mix of guys and girls, but more girls. I haven't been in the WWE for that long, but I already had a huge fan-base. At least to me it was. As I signed picture after picture I caught a glimpse of Randy doing the same at his table booth. He had many guy fans waiting for him and, of course, his screaming fan girls. His line looked never ending. When the next girl got her autograph she squealed in excitement and asked to take a picture with him. I giggled. These girls were head over heels for Randy. He sure knew had to make a girl weak in their knees. Even me sometimes.

After that eventful afternoon, I was escorted away from the hotel conference room where the meet greet was being held by security. I definitely was still not used to this. The fact that I'm kind of a celebrity was still unreal to me. I made it safely to my room thanks to my new bodyguard.

"Thanks again Matt", I told my personal bodyguard. He smiled at me nodding his head. He was definitely one of the nicest guys I have ever met I wouldn't be able to get anywhere without him.

"Anytime Kat, You know it's my job to look after your popular ass", he said playfully. Matt came into my life about 2 weeks into my WWE career. We've become real close that we see each other as good friends. Only sometimes he had to keep it very serious with me when we were out to make it look professional. That's how it was supposed to be. Which I understand. I laughed at his comment and we bid our goodbyes.

I walked into my room only to meet Randy there. He was just sitting casually on the couch watching TV and flipping channels. I walked up to him stopping at the couch.

"How did you get into my room", I asked him confused. He grinned at me.

"I have my ways", he simply told me. I placed my hands on my hips.

"You can't just do that", I told him.

"Says who", he challenged.

"Me", I said. He just laughed at this. I glared at him for a bit not appreciating him laughing at me.

"I'm being serious", I told him trying to be serious.

"You can't stop me from doing anything little girl", he mocked me. Little girl? He did not just say that to me.

"One, I am not a little girl and two I can once I beat your ass", I threatened him. Now this was completely, utterly impossible as he was a 250lb, 6'5 of pure perfection that had muscle on top of muscle. While there was me, a 125lb women who probably looked like a little puppy in Randy's eyes.

Randy raised his eyebrow this time smirking at me.

"Oh yeah? Come make me then", the Viper challenged me. I stood there hesitantly, not knowing what to do. Should I actually try and attack him or pass on it? I decided to pass on it since I knew there was no use. So instead I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

"Just get out Orton", I called out to him as I walked away. I came to a stop at my fridge and looked for something to eat. My eyes landed and the jelly. I guess I'll make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I got the jelly and then the peanut butter and bread. I went over the modern island counter across from the fridge and started making the sandwich.

Next thing I knew I saw two strong, heavily tatted arms on either side me on the island. There was a warm breath breathing down my neck, as I felt body heat radiating towards me as well. He was close. He was _VERY_ close. I spun around to face him.

"Make me", he whispered seductively into my ear. This brought shivers down my spine and made my hairs stand up. I spun around to face him. If I had inched any closer our lips would have touched for sure. That's how close he was to me. I was completely nervous now. For a man who is married, and knew I had a boyfriend he sure had no shame in flirting and being this close to me.

"I-I don't think I can", I finally admitted to him, stuttering a bit. I was just too lost in his eyes by now to even 100% comprehend what's going on right now. I just knew that it was just him, me, and how much closer his face kept coming towards mine.

"Hm, I'm sure there's something I can make you do", he said in a low, deep husky voice that sounded way too sexy. I'd watch his lips just wishing they would stop talking and just kiss me.

"And what is that", I asked him, knowing he wouldn't be able to make me do anything.

That's when my wish about 10 seconds ago came true. He crashed his lips into mine. Immediately, I couldn't help but kiss him back. The intensity and the electrifying feel that we both shared in this kiss felt amazing and so surreal. He kissed me back roughly and lustfully. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He kept both his arms on either side of me as he pressed his body against mine. I felt his toned abs against my torso for the first time, making me want to take his shirt off. He pushed his tongue into my mouth finding mine. Our tongues danced around as they fought for dominance. He gently bit my lip, before I pushed my tongue into his mouth this time, wanting more of him.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up still kissing him. He pulled away and raised his arms up in the air so I can pull the shirt up and over him. I dropped the shirt to the floor, finally having him shirtless. I tried to get a good a glimpse at his wonderful body, but he quickly came in and kissed me again. So I just explored his body with my hands. I let them roam freely. I started down to his abs, making sure to touch all of 8 of them. Next my hands found his round firm chest, and then it went up to his strong traps and shoulders. His skin felt so soft yet rough at the same time. Leading my hands down to his massive biceps as I felt him place his hands to my sides. He swiftly slid them down until he was underneath my shirt. He grabbed me firmly on my sides again as he caressed me.

Randy then suddenly swiped everything behind me to the side of the counter. He lifted me up, easily pulling me up to the counter, sitting me there as he got in between my legs. He dropped his hands down to the hem of my shirt this time and pulled it off me as well exposing my black lacey bra to him. He threw my shirt somewhere as he went and attacked my neck. He sucked, licked, and kissed up and down my neck, already finding my sweet spot. This made me moan very quietly. I practically felt his lips curl into a smirk as he continued to kiss my neck and up to my earlobe.

I was so lost in this. I would have never imagined this happening with The Viper. In the back of mind I knew this was so wrong, but it felt so right.

His strong big hands slowly came up to my chest as he grabbed a hold of each of my breast in hands. Oh god, his hands felt so good on me. This instantly made my nipples hard. He took his thumb and circled my hard nipples, teasing me. One of his hands went down under my thigh, pulling me closer to me as he hooked my leg around his torso.

He started kissing down to my shoulder now, pulling my bra strap down as he kept kissing my exposed skin. This practically pulled my bra down just enough to expose more of my breast to him then he should see. I moaned again as his lips found the top of my breast. He took his time there, enjoying my full breast. He brought his hand to the bra and pulled it some more finally exposing my hard nipple to him.

He teasingly licked it earning yet another moan from me. He then wrapped his lips around my sensitive nipple and started sucking on it as he gently bit it. I held onto him and I tilted my head backward, closing my eyes, enjoying his mouth and tongue on me. He grabbed my other breast roughly, showing how much he wanting me now. I looked down at him and reach for his jeans. I played with his belt as I started unbuckling it. He caught my lips in his again and grabbing a fist full of my hair now and the other hand was tugging on my leggings now. Our kiss became more intense this time. The sense of urgency was getting very heated very quick.

I managed to get his belt unbuckled and I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He quickly and roughly pulled my leggingss out from under me revealing my matching panties. He pulled it down to my mid thigh while he growled against my lips.

"You have no idea how bad I've been wanting you Kat", he admitted to me. Wasting no time he reached into my panties and rubbed my already wet core. His fingers parted my slit as he then rubbed my super sensitive clit. It's been so long since I've been touched and he was sparking up so many things in me.

"Oh god Randy", I said out loud naturally.

"You're so fucking wet for me baby", he said to me smirking. I just moaned out again instead of responding to him. Not expecting this he slipped one finger inside of me. Pumping his middle finger in and out of me quickly. This me gasp out loud. He then inserted a second finger making me wetter right away. I soaked up his fingers with my juices as he just watched, satisfied in my reactions.

Mmm, you like that don't you", he whispered into my ear. I bit down my lower lip as he fingered me.

"I fucking love it", I told him quickly.

"Well damn Kat. You're so tight, I don't know how I can push my cock inside of you", he said bluntly. My legs naturally opened up wider to him as he kept pumping his fingers in out of me. Just thinking about him inside of me may just be enough to throw me off the edge.

"Only one way to find out", I told him. He smirked at me as if he liked that idea.

Just then the small intercom on the wall next to us came on.

"Ms. Pierce", came a man's voice from the lobby through the intercom. Talk about wrong timing. Randy kept fingering me and kept himself occupied by kissing my neck again. As good as this felt, I wasn't sure how I compressed my moans as I answered. I reach for the button next to me to answer.

"Yes", I called out to it as I let go of the button while going for Randy's pants pulling it down some more.

"You have a visitor Ms. Pierce", came the man's voice again. Getting annoyed I left Randy's pants to press the button again.

"Who is it", I asked trying not to sound irritated. The last thing I needed was a visitor to ruin this wondrous moment with Randy. Randy ignored the conversation as he pulled my bra down completely taking in my other breast into his mouth now. Fuck, I really wanted to feel him inside of me right now.

"It is Jayson, Ms. He's actually on the way up. He told me you were expecting him", said the man's voice. Those words completely brought me back to reality. Jayson!? He didn't tell me he was coming? Why was he even in Houston!?

I immediately pushed Randy off and dropped back to my feet. I started panicking and getting my clothes back on.

"You need to get out, now", I told Randy loudly. Randy just looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about", he asked me not understanding.

"It's Jayson. He's coming up", I told him as I pulled my pants back up and fixed my bra back in place.

"Jayson", he asked clearly forgetting who he is.

"My boyfriend Randy. My boyfriend is coming up and he most definitely can't find us like this", I told him urgently finding my shirt on the floor next to Randy's. I picked them up and threw Randy his as I put mine on. He caught it swiftly and put it back on. I really didn't want him to though. He buttoned up his pants looking back to normal right away.

I hurriedly ran to the bedroom to check myself in the mirror. Holy shit I looked like a disaster. My hair looked wild as it stuck all over the place, my clothes were wrinkle and messed up and the worst of all, I saw a hickey on my neck.

"Oh, Randy! You left a hickey on my neck", I yelled out to him.

"Good. I marked my territory", I heard him yell back from the other room. I just rolled my eyes and didn't acknowledge that. I couldn't be his anyways.

I pulled out some concealer from the dresser and quickly covered up the hickey. I looked closely at the mirror just to make sure it wasn't noticeable. Until I was satisfied enough, I straightened out my clothes and combed through my tangled hair. When I was ready I walked back out. Randy was sitting on the couch as he was doing earlier watching TV again.

"What are you doing? Get out", I ordered him. He chuckled to himself.

"Are going to make me", he asked me smirking. Back to this again huh?

"Randy, don't make this more difficult for me please", I pleaded him.

"Oh, are you begging? I would definitely love to hear you beg in bed", he started his dirty talk again.

"Randy! Can you not", I practically shouted at him. He laughed at this, obviously enjoying this.

"Look, I'm not doing anything wrong. I just want to meet the guy", he explained. I sighed knowing that that probably wasn't a good idea. I was going to tell him to leave again, but a voice came from the door.

"Hey baby", I heard Jayson's voice cheerfully yell out from the other side of the door. My heart pounded. I looked at a smiling Randy and then at the kitchen to see if anything wasn't out of place. Judging that it wasn't I started my way to the door.

"I'm coming love", I tuned it my fake cherry voice while walking up the door.

* * *

 **So this was just a teaser to what is to come in later chapters. I wanted to throw something exciting in it but not all of it so soon. Just to keep things interesting ;) Like this story? Favorite it, follow it, review it. Thank you for all the positive feedback everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting New People

**So I decided to throw someone special into this chapter. I want to see how all this will play out. Just to make things more interesting. After this let me know if this is a good or bad idea? Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I opened the door to be greeted by Jayson who was wearing a big grin on his face, holding up a dozen of roses on one hand and a teddy bear in the other hand. It instantly broke my heart. What I did back there a few minutes ago was unacceptable and completely wrong of me to do. There should be no excuse for my actions. This was something I definitely had to talk to Randy about later. As for telling Jayson, I'm not sure if I should.

I wore the fakest smile I can muster as I tried to act surprised.

"Oh my god Jayson! What are you doing here", I asked him excitedly while coming to give him a hug. He chuckled as he tried to hug me back with his full hands.

"I wanted to surprise you baby", he said happily. I was pretty happy that he came. I must say it was a nice surprise. It was just really bad timing.

"You didn't have to come all this way hun", I told him stepping back and grabbing the teddy bear holding it against me. I walked back inside as he followed suit. He closed the door behind us as I walked nervously into the room seeing Randy is still in here with a smug look on his face.

"Well you know. I thought I'd do something nice", he said as he caught up to me. "Whoa." Was all he could say when he saw my grand hotel room. His eyes searched all over the room in amazement until finally his eyes landed on Randy.

"Oh, hey there man. I'm Jayson", Jayson said casually. Then he looked at me at a little skeptical. I already knew he was wondering why Randy was in here.

"Randy. How's it going", replied Randy as he came and walked up to him extending his hand to shake. Jayson set down the stuff on the nearby table and took Randy's hand in his, shaking it. It seemed like he had a stronger grip on Randy's than what was needed. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty good", Jayson told him as they still shook hands. This time Randy put more pressure into his grip. I saw Jayson's face becoming hard.

"That's good to hear", Randy said this time. I could automatically see that Jayson tighten his grip again. His veins were starting bulge a little from his skin. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, neither of them blinking. Randy had no problem tighten his grip next. The muscles on his forearm were becoming tighter.

"It's finally great to meet you", Jayson said his voice a little tight now. I can tell Randy was beginning to hurt Jayson's hand a little. He was the stronger one, but because male pride always has to get in the way for guys Jayson did not back down. Jayson finally put more strength into his hold, but this seemed to unfazed Randy. Both men's veins were more visible, but Jayson's hand was the one turning red.

This was starting to become uncomfortable and awkward for me. It was like watching these two fight over dominance. Over what though? The only thing they had in common, as far as I'm concerned, is knowing me. They wouldn't be doing this because of me right?

"You boys want something to drink", I blurted out. They stopped shaking hands, but they both still had their death grips on each other. After a few long seconds they finally let go of each other's hand. Randy turned towards me as Jayson held his hand in the other in paid while Randy wasn't watching.

"Yeah that would be great", Randy agreed changing his expression to a softer one when he looked at me.

"I'll take something too", Jayson said next trying not to sound hurt.

"Great", I told them. I put the teddy down on the couch and went to the kitchen. My god, they were making this shit awkward. They just met each other and I can already tell they didn't like one another. They both had no reason to though. At least Randy didn't. If Jayson knew the sin I was just committing a few minutes ago he would have the mother of all reasons to hate Randy. I sighed and shook that thought from my head.

I rummaged through the fridge trying to find something for them.

"What do you guys want", I called out to them.

"I'll have some water", I heard Jayson respond. Randy responded next wanting the same. I got some water for them in two big glass cups and walked towards them. They were already sitting in the living area in their own conversation.

"I don't really have all the free time that you do to workout" I head Jayson say as I served them their water. I quickly sat next to Jayson as Randy was sitting on the other one across from us.

"Well it's basically part of my job, so I have to make time", said Randy leaning onto his knees clearing flexing his arms, showing off his huge biceps. I peeled my eyes away as soon as I could before I caught myself drooling staring at them.

"Hm, sounds like the good life", said Jayson taking a sip from of his water.

"Oh, it is. The wrestling, the fans, working out, traveling, spending some good quality time with special people", Randy said the last part looking at me. I blushed as he said this to me. I already knew what he was referring to. I felt myself become aroused all over again as I thought about it, but I quickly erased that memory from my mind as quickly as it came.

"Well at least you're following your dream", said Jayson. Jayson clearly didn't sound so happy talking to Randy right now. Randy was obviously being a complete show-off and for some reason Jayson was feeling intimidated. He proved my point when he suddenly wrapped his arm around me a little possessively, letting Randy know that I was his.

"I'm just glad my girl right here is doing the same", he said turning to me smiling. He placed a kiss on top of my head as I smiled at him softly. The conversation went on for maybe another 20 minutes until Randy finally got up and announced he has to go.

"It was nice meeting you", Jayson said a little sarcastically, not getting up to shake Randy's hand this time. Talk about being disrespectful.

"Likewise", Randy said simply. "Kat, can you walk me to the door", he asked me nicely.

"Oh, sure" I told him being caught off guard.

"I'll be using the bathroom. It's was a long plane ride", Jayson said. I pointed to where the bathroom was and Jayson headed that way, closing the bathroom door behind him. Randy and I walked towards the entrance door together.

"Lovely boyfriend you got there", he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"He just feels intimidated by you", I explained to him. Randy and I reached the door until he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled me hard against him. He caught me by wrapping his big arm around my tiny waist as the other hand gripped my ass.

"Hm, I wonder why? Is it cause I almost fucked his girlfriend", he asked with a smirk across his face now. I placed my hands on his chest gently trying to pull off, but I didn't pull all the way. For some reason, I didn't want to. I could of if I really wanted to.

"He doesn't know that", I told him in a whisper making sure Jayson didn't hear this conversation. Randy bit his lip bottom lip before he attacked my lips with his. Our kiss instantly picked up where they left off before. We kissed each other roughly and lustfully as we exchanged saliva. Randy pushed me hard against the wall pressing his body against mine. He slid his hand down from my ass to the back of my thigh until he reached behind my knee. He lifted it up, wrapping my leg around his waist as he started grinding his already hard cock against me. This instantly made me moan against his lip.

"How hot would it be, if I just fucked you right now, while your precious little boyfriend is in the other room right now", he asked me in between kisses seductively. I had to admit this aroused me so much more. I believe the kinky side of me I never knew I had was starting to break out.

"That would be so hot", I told him, lost in our world again. We kissed each other passionately but kept it as quietly as we could so Jayson wouldn't suspect anything.

"Mmm, so how about it? Think you can keep quiet for me baby", he asked me already going for my pants. But then it hit me again. Reality. This wasn't me and I couldn't do this to Jayson. I loved him, and I had to respect our relationship.

Regretting and difficult, I pushed Randy off. It took all my will power to get Randy away from me.

"I can't Randy. I'm with Jayson and I love him. You can't do this to your wife either", I pointed out to him.

"My wife is not a concern. I want you, Kat", Randy said seriously. This made my heart skip a beat. He wanted me. Not his wife, but me. How fucked up was that? But it was still hot. The hold that Randy has on me is crazy.

"Please Randy, don't do this to me", I pleaded him. Randy just smirked again licking his lips.

"It's okay. You'll come running back for more", he said walking a bit closer to me. Suddenly he took my hand and placed it right on his hard cock that was covered by his jeans. It trobbed a little as soon as my hand was placed on there. Oh fuck, he felt amazingly big in my hands. Just feeling it so hard in my hand made me want it right then there.

"You're going to be wanting this", Randy said confidently. He let go of my hand and my hand dropped to my side again. He leaned in and gently kissed me on my lips. He gave me a small one while he licked my lips, making me yearn for more. But he quickly pulled away. That was his plan. To make me want him until I couldn't stay away anymore. He was good. He was _very_ good. Randy then smiled at me and left the room.

I took a deep breath. This is not how I expected my life as a WWE dive to be.

What was I thinking? Having sex with Randy while my boyfriend was in the same room? That's just awful. The fact I even thought about that just made me feel terrible all over again. I feel like I was turning into a total slut.

I walked into my room and opened up the small drawer from my nightstand to get my charger for my phone. When I did there was a folded note in it.

"What's this", I asked myself. I unfolded the note until I opened it all the way. It read:

 _"In case you start missing me. ;)_

 _-R."_

Then right below it was a phone number written down. Randy left his number for me. I shook my head. He was smart and witty. It was already hard to stay away from him. I took my phone out and typed in his contact number right away. Maybe it will come in handy later.

* * *

A few hours later Jayson and I just caught up with each other. Filling each other in of what's been going on. I was actually pretty bored with our conversation. All I kept thinking about was Randy. Randy, Randy, Randy. That's all that came to mind. Half of the time I didn't even catch what Jayson was telling me because dirty thoughts were flooding my mind of what me and Randy could be doing right now. I am such a terrible girlfriend, I know.

Jayson and I were walking down the hall towards my hotel room after having dinner together. I was looking down at my feet not paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone really hard. I stumbled back, losing balance until strong hands caught my wrists and pulled me back. I looked up to see a very large muscular man in front of me. Oh my, here's one I didn't get to meet yet.

Roman Reigns tall, huge muscular body stood before me with a smile across his face. His long jet black hair was tied back into a low ponytail, he was wearing a blood red V-neck shirt, with dark black jeans. He looked even more beautiful in person.

"Oh, Roman. I'm so sorry", I started. He just chuckled a bit.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going. Sloppy first time meeting huh", he asked jokingly. I couldn't help, but laugh a bit. We looked into each other's eyes sharing a little humor together.

"Yeah, I suppose it is", I agreed. Jayson came to my side holding me up now as Roman let go.

"Thanks for catching her", Jayson said politely to him.

"No problem", said Roman politely as well.

"Oh Roman, this is my boyfriend Jayson", I introduced him. Roman took his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roman", he told Jayson.

"I know. You're actually one on of my favorite WWE wrestlers", explained Jayson while shaking his hand. Oh right, I forgot he was. Ever since Roman debuted with The Sheild Jayson always thought they were badass.

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan", Roman said. He let go of Jayson's hand and looked at me. "I'll catch you around Kat." He winked at me and walked passed us and started his way again. I looked behind me watching him walk away. His body was just sculpted beautifully. That was another delicious man I wouldn't mind having a bite of. Kat you're going to lose it with all these men around you. What has gotten into you? You have always been a faithful person. I must stay that way.

Poor Jayson was just too oblivious to my reaction to him right now. I think it is best if I steer away from Roman too.

We made it back to my room. Jayson went into the kitchen to find a snack to eat since he was still hungry. I plopped myself onto the couch scrolling through my phone. As I got bored going through social media Randy popped into my head. I went into my contacts and scrolled until I got to his name. I clicked on it and then the message button. Should I really text him right now? Fuck it.

 _"Hey you"_ , I started. The message sent right away via IMessage. Hm he had an iphone too. Immediately I saw that the message was read and was already typing back.

 _"I see you miss me ;)"_ , he texted back.

 _"Maybe",_ I told him not giving him a direct answer.

 _"You're bf still around?"_

 _"Yeah, he is."_

 _"For how long?"_

 _"Until tomorrow night."_

 _"You and I should finish what we started tomorrow night then ;)"_ I pressed my lips together, knowing that wasn't a good idea.

" _I'm not sure if we should"_ , I replied to him.

 _"I'll let you decide on that. I'll just be here waiting."_

 _"I'm not falling for your games."_

 _"But you and I already played our little game together. Still are."_ I couldn't help but smirk at his comment. I probably already did fall for his game.

 _"Well, I hope you're having fun."_

 _"Oh I am. And I know you are too."_ I sighed. He was getting to me again.

 _"Good night"_ , I told him ending the conversation.

 _"Night ;)"_

Playing games was all Randy played and he was really good at playing his games.

* * *

 ****Hint Hint. I threw Roman in there for a reason. ;) I decided he would make a good addition to this story. Let me know what you all want to read about. I'm pretty much taking this day by day. So throw some ideas at me! Thanks to all who are reading this! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Want Me

**Okay, so this chapter is dedicated to DutchessTiki. After talking to her for a bit** **she was nice enough to tell me that she wanted things to be more interesting and to turn it up a notch. She wanted a little bit more action so I decided to throw in an interesting twist to this. So I hope this meets to** **your expectation and I hope the rest of you readers enjoy as well. Please review or PM me. Don't be shy to let me know what you want to see in this story too! I am open to any ideas and suggestions. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was laying down on the mat, sprawled out, breathing harder than I ever had. My heart pounded in my chest as if it were about to explode. My vision was beginning to get blurry as I stared up into the blinding lights. The roaring crowd that surrounded me filled my ears. I was beginning to feel utterly exhausted and I didn't know how much longer I can go for. This was probably the toughest match for me yet, but I wasn't going down that easily. But neither was my opponent.

I looked over to my side to see a knocked out Alicia Fox beside me. We practically used up the last of our energy when we clotheslined each other at the same time a few moments ago. I hear people chanting for me to get up and to finally win this match. It's probably been a good 40 minutes so far since we started our match. Any other diva match would be quick and over with. Only thing is this isn't a regular match.

This match is a number one contenders match for the WWE Diva's Championship. Triple H finally granted me this match and there's no way in hell I was gong to lose this fight. Apparently, Alicia Fox came into the ring with the same mindset. One thing for sure is that I worked way too damn hard to lose now. The huge audience was chanting "Get up Kat" over and over again. This definitely got me motivated as I started to slowly but surely roll over to my stomach. I managed to prop myself up on my hands and knees trying to get up on my feet.

Suddenly, I hear Nikki Bella's theme song play. The crowds cheers turned into the boo's when they saw her walking down the ramp holding her title belt around her shoulder with her sister Brie. I glared right at her and she had no problem glaring at me back. They made their way around the ring joining JBL and Michael Cole at the commentary table. Not sure why she was here, but it definitely was not for a good reason.

The next surprise was Randy's theme song playing out loud now. The crowd got up to their feet cheering Randy on as he was the next one making his way down towards the ring. I couldn't help, but smile and surely enough he smiled back at me. He stayed at ring-side and was beside me at my side of the ring. He poked his head through the ropes looking right at me seriously now.

"C'mon Kat. Get your ass up and win this match. You're winning this and you're going to be the next WWE Diva's Champ", he demanded me. He is coming down hard on me right now because he wanted me to win. He knew I can do this. He had faith in me, I was still on my hands and knees as I nodded at him. I finally propped one foot up and then the next, finally standing up. This made the crowd cheer some more. At this point, Alicia was already on one knee making her way up as well. I grabbed her by the head pulling her up. I threw a couple of elbows to her face and then kneed her in the gut. She yelped in pain as she was bent over now holding onto her stomach. I took the opportunity to go around her bending her backwards now and holding her head in between my arms and my side. With that, I slammed her down to the mat with a reverse DDT. That did it for Alicia.

"Go for the cover Kat", I hear Randy yell out to me. Wasting no time I did what he told me and went for the cover. The referee started counting, but as he was about to go for 3 I feel someone's hand grab my ankle and pulling me out of the ring leaving Alicia uncovered now. I slipped out the ring and slammed hard onto the floor. It was Nikki who pulled me out and now she was stomping all over my body. Randy quickly came around the corner of the ring to meet us and that automatically made Nikki back away from me. Brie however, had no problem getting into Randy's face. She started talking smack and pushing Randy to back away. He wasn't having it today. Out of nowhere he hit Brie with an RKO, making the crowd go wild. Nikki yelled out furiously.

"How dare you do that to my sister", she marched over to him yelling at his face. She brought her hand up and quickly, slapped him the across his face. The crowd ooo'd at this as this made Randy's face snap to the side. With Nikki still screaming at him, Randy's attention turned to the crowd that was now chanting "RKO." Sure enough he gladly and swiftly RKO'd Nikki next. Knocking her out next to her sister.

As they both lied their motionlessly, Randy came over to me and helped me get back up to my feet.

"You got this", he encouraged me. I smiled up at him. I turned towards the ring planning my next move. My thoughts then scrambled as I felt Randy's hand smack my ass. I jumped at this a little and looked over at his smirking face.

"Excuse me", I told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"A little bit of encouragement doesn't hurt", he replied. I smirked at him and then slid back into the ring. With Alicia still down on the ground, I decided to climb up on one of the turnbuckles. Because I haven't seen anyone do this since my favorite WWE diva, Lita, I decided to do this move. Her infamous somersault. This was probably my favorite moves. I heard everyone cheering me on as I got up to the top of the ropes. The view was amazing up here. The flashing cameras, the huge signs people held up, and everyone yelling. It was so exhilarating, which made this all the more exciting. With that, I jumped off the ropes, doing a backflip in mid-air, and landing right on top of Alicia Fox. This took a toll on my body as it hurt my midsection like hell, but I went for the cover anyways.

The referee and the crowd all counted.

"One, Two, Three!" The bell rung and I won. I earned my chance to finally fight Nikki for the championship. I got up with a big grin on my face as the referee held my hand up in victory. Randy joined me in the ringing bringing my other hand up as well. I was ecstatic but relieved at the same time. This match was like hell, and I knew I was going to feel all this tomorrow morning. Randy came up to me and placed his forehead on mine.

"You did amazing", he told me. I smiled at him breathing heavily.

"Thank you", I told him. Suddenly he grabbed me by the waist, turning me around and hoisting me up on his shoulder. I celebrated with the crowd with him a little longer and then shortly after we made our way backstage. We talked about my win for a bit until Jayson finally came up to us.

"Hey, you! Congrats", he told me giving me a kiss. Jayson had permission to stick around backstage to be with me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Randy rolling his eyes. Jayson then turned towards Randy to look at him.

"Uh, thanks for watching after her I guess", he told Randy, not sounding too grateful.

"You guess", Randy asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, my answer would probably be different if maybe your hands weren't all over her", Jayson fired at Randy. Randy couldn't help but chuckle.

"What can I say, I like to give her a helping hand every once and awhile", he bluntly told Jayson. This made my heart race. I didn't need Jayson to get suspicious when it comes down to me and Randy.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean", Jayson said a little furious now. Randy looked at me quickly wondering if he should say something or not.

"You guys", I interrupted them. "Can you please not do this. I am tired and I just want to rest." Jayson looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah sure, you need it", he told me reassuringly.

"I'll see you later", I told Randy. I heard Jayson mumble something about how that's not going to happen, but i brushed it off.

"Oh, I'll make sure that happens", he replied to me. I widen my eyes at Randy for him to knock it off. He clearly was trying to piss Jayson off and it was working. Jayson just gave him the death glare as he took me further away from Randy. To be honest, I didn't want to be away from Randy. I couldn't show that though. I had to remain a faithful girlfriend even when a part of me was calling out to Randy.

After the show we got back to my room. I noticed this entire time Jayson was deep in thought. He had something to say and he was going to say it soon.

"I don't think you should be around Randy anymore", he told me. Just as I figured

"Jayson, you don't know him. He's just a good friend", I protested.

"Good friends don't smack somebody's girlfriend on the ass", he pointed out. Randy really didn't have to do that, but I didn't mind it at all.

"It's all for show Jay. It's nothing serious", I told him even though I knew that it wasn't just acting. No one really knew what goes on between him and I. If anything people will think it's all just for TV.

"I don't care. He sees you more than just a friend and I can't have that", he told me.

"Look, I know he can be a flirt, but that's just how he is. You really don't have anything to worry about it", I lied to him.

"Kat, I don't want him around you", he said a little more demanding this time. I rolled my eyes. I am a grown woman and he's in no position to tell me who I can and cannot see. Right now I seriously didn't feel like arguing so I quickly dropped it.

"Whatever, it won't happen anymore ok", I told him annoyed. He looked at me like he didn't believe me at first and I was right.

"Ill have to see it to believe it." I just rolled me eyes again.

"How long are you here for again", I asked him. Earlier today he told me that he was staying longer than he originally had planned. He wanted to spend more time with me and thought only a few days wasn't enough. At first I was okay with it but with the way things are going now I don't think I wanted him around any longer. Is that bad of me to think?

"Another week or so. Why", he asked me.

"Nothing at all", I told him walking away and into the bathroom. I didn't want to explain. My body felt restless and all I really needed was a hot shower and a good night's rest. I went over to the shower and turned it on and then started discarding my clothes one by one. I was fully naked and got into the shower and immediately my phone buzzed on the bathroom counter next to me. I reached over to it and saw that Randy texted me. I opened it up and to my surprise he sent me a picture of his wet naked body in the shower. But I was only able to see from his chin down to the top of his manhood so I couldn't see the whole package. His body was dripping wet with droplets of water covering his body. My core immediately felt excited.

With that picture he also texted, "Here's a little teaser ;)" I bit my lip wanting to feel his body right now. It felt like heaven before and I would do anything to be in that heaven again. Thinking of an idea I got under the shower head with the water running down my toned body as well. I positioned my phone camera in a way that it only showed my side. I covered my breast with my hand so he only saw side boob and saw the water running all the way down to the side of my body. The picture also started from my chin down to the side of my butt that I purposely poked out while arching my back. Before I sent it to him I thought it about first. I really shouldn't be doing this, but this all felt so exciting. So without another thought I sent him the picture. I placed the phone back down starting my shower waiting for him to reply. I was a little nervous. What if he doesn't like the picture? I probably turned him off. After a few minutes, my phone buzzed again. I quickly went for it and saw that it was him again.

 _"Oh you like to play too huh? Naughty girl, but I love it."_ I just smirked at this and texted back.

 _"That was just my little teaser"_ , I replied back to him.

 _"Have you decided if you're coming by or not?"_ I remember he texted me yesterday and told me to come over, but with Jayson still around I couldn't. I honestly didn't think I had the energy for anything tonight anyways.

 _"Jayson is still around for another week."_

 _"Shame. Maybe there's another way to make this night exciting."_ I frowned. I was confused about that statement. As I was texting him back asking him what he meant there was an incoming call. Randy was calling me. My heart sped up at this. Why was he calling me? Hesitating, I answered his call.

"Hello", I answered very quietly so Jayson wouldn't hear me. The first thing he did was chuckle.

"Don't say hello like you don't know who this is", he said playfully.

"I just wasn't expecting you to call me", I told him honestly.

"Hm, well you can't just send me a picture like that and tell me you're not coming", he said in a low tone.

"It's not my fault. Jayson decided last minute that he wanted to stay longer."

"Well, I want you so bad right now Kat." I sighed because I knew I wanted him too, but there was nothing I can do about it. I shouldn't even be on the phone with him right now.

"I would be all over that wet body of yours right now", he continued. "My hands would be roaming up and down your sides and massaging your tits." I leaned against the shower wall closing my eyes imagining his hands on me right now. It would feel great to feel his strong hands on me. I soon found myself automatically touching my breasts, massaging them on my own.

"I'd pinch those sensitive nipples of yours and circle them with my thumb", he went on. I did exactly that like my hand had a mind of its own at the moment and listening to Randy's commands. Against my own will I let out a soft quiet moan. Randy quickly caught that.

"Are you touching yourself", he asked amused, but seductively at the same time. I immediately flushed as I realized he caught me in the act, sort of.

"Uh, um, no, of course not", I told him. I failed miserably lying to him because he didn't believe me one bit.

"Oh please, don't lie to me. You can't help it, I know you can't. You want me there touching you right now don't you", he said from the other line confidently. I was little embarrassed to admit it but I did want him here now.

"I'd be lying if I said no", I admitted quietly.

"Then keep touching yourself for me baby", he stated. "I want to hear you moan for me." And I did just that. I kept playing with my breast until he told me his next command.

"My hands would slowly move down to your body until it reaches for your pussy that's been wanting me for so long", he started again. I led my hand down to my core imagining my hand as his.

"I'd find your clit and rub it, until you start becoming soaking wet for me. Until your juices starts leaking down between you legs, letting me know that you're getting ready for me." I sighed and groaned this time as I really was starting to become wet as I rub my clit. His low husky voice was even more of a turn on. I think I heard Randy groan himself on the other line, giving me an idea of what he was doing at his end, but I wasn't too sure yet.

"My fingers would part your wet slit some more and I'd slide my fingers into your wet, tight pussy, and start fingering you nice and slow." My fingers then followed suit to his little dirty story as he went on. Finding myself fingering my own core now making me moan again.

"Mmm, tell me how wet you are Kat", he asked me.

"I'm soaking wet Randy", I told him very quietly, remembering Jayson is in the other room.

"Now finger yourself deeper for me baby", he said next. I obeyed and stuffed my fingers more inside of me, digging deep inside. I started clenching my legs together

"Now faster", he commanded this time. I moved my fingers faster in and out of me at a faster pace, making me moan his name out this time.

"I just want to turn you over, press you against the shower wall, and just push my thick cock right inside of you. Feeling how wet and tight you are around me as the water run down our bodies. Making them slip against each other each time I pound into you". I bit down on my bottom lip hard as I fingered myself good, wishing my fingers was really his cock.

"Id fuck you good and deep. Making you forget about your pathetic boyfriend who is probably waiting for his sweet girlfriend to come out right now." My juices started trickling down my hand as Randy continued his dirty talk.

"You wishing my cock was really inside of you right now. Fucking you raw and hard. Just sliding in and out of you. Making you moan my name." I moaned again as I fingered myself faster this time feeling my climax catching up to me. I'd really need to contain myself and make too much noise.

"Oh, Randy", I told him.

"Slide another finger in Kat. Cum for me", He ordered. I slid a 3rd finger inside of me and this was beginning to make me shutter. I feel like I was about to drop the phone from my hand as I was starting to lose control. I breathed heavily.

"Fuck Randy, I'm going to cum", I told him.

"I would fucking love to see your face right now. Seeing how I make you feel. I want to show you that I can make you feel this way, but better. All you have to do is just let me take over your body Kat", he told me.

"Just fucking you harder than your boyfriend ever did. Making your body mine. I'll always make sure you'll come back for more. You'll never get enough of me. That little kitty of yours will always call for me. Always wanting to be fucked senselessly by me", he kept on going. My fingers worked my core good and hard until finally I came. And I came hard. It's amazing how Randy was able to make me soak my fingers like never before through the phone. He had a gift and he knew how to use his gift well.

I moaned out to him, letting him know that he reached his goal. I heard him moan at the other end too. It sounded like he reached his climax as well, but I was to concerned with mine right now. I slowly slid fingers in and out of me as my juices leaked out and spilled down to the floor.

"Suck on your fingers and tell me how you taste", he said next. I never did anything like that before. I was hesitant, but I pulled my fingers out and brought it to my lips. I sucked on my fingers and I felt dirty doing it. But it a good way. He knew had to make me feel dirty, but sexy at the same time. I couldn't help but moan at my own taste.

"I taste so sweet", I told him.

"Just as I figured. I'd give anything to taste you right now", he said next. As I came down my high I finally calmed down. I was feeling really good and relaxed at this point. Something Jayson couldn't do for me right now.

"Are you done harassing me now", I told him jokingly. I could practically hear him smirk at the other end.

"That should be motivation for you to come and get the real thing", he said.

"Maybe that did the trick", I said not giving him a direct answer.

"Oh I know it did." I smiled.

"I should go. I know Jayson is waiting on me", I said a little sad.

"Well if you ever get bored, you know where to find me", he told me. I smiled at this.

"I know."

"Dream about me", he said seductively.

"I will", I told him. With that we said our goodbyes. That was amazing and unexpected. Never did I think I would have phone sex with him. I was becoming a worse girlfriend by the day. Randy just knew how to bring out this bad side of me. I never even know I had this side. I realized that I would have to let Jayson go soon. I am not the kind of girl to do this, but Randy made me feel careless.

I took a quick shower and cleaned myself up, before Jayson suspected something. I got out and dressed up in my pj's in the bathroom. After I was done I went out and found him lying in bed watching TV.

"How was your shower", he asked me casually, making more room for me to get in bed. I plopped myself next to him getting under the covers as I laid on his chest watching TV too.

"It was a very much needed shower", I told him, smiling to myself.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I took awhile to update. I** **just been** **traveling and couldn't find the time to finish this chapter. It was a bit shorter before, but because I took a while I decided to add a little extra detail to this just to make up for my delay ;) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think! Till next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Guilty Pleasures

**This is probably the chapter that many people has been waiting for. If you know what I am talking about then you will be sure to read this entire chapter! As always please review, favorite, follow, and most importantly enjoy! ;)**

 *****WARNING! PURE LEMON. PURE SMUT**

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada was our next stop. The flight was very long and it felt like it dragged on forever. All I keep thinking about is the whole shenanigans that has been going on since I joined WWE. Randy does not make things easier for me and neither does Jayson by staying here. Thank god we finally made it to Vegas. Jayson and I came to yet another beautiful grand hotel room for us to stay in for the week before RAW comes along soon. Summerslam will be two weeks away in Los Angeles, California. Perfect place for Summerslam right?

I will be having my match against Nikki for the title and Randy also has his match against the current champ, Seth Rollins for his WWE Championship belt. I know Randy will win this match and be the new champion as I am determined to be one as well.

As we both settled into our room Jayson slowly wrapped his arms around my waist from behind while resting my his head on my shoulder.

"You know, it's been awhile since you and I did anything", he told me whispering into my ear. I groaned very quietly to myself. I wasn't really in the mood. The last time I had sex with Jayson, it just didn't feel right to me anymore. He's become too soft and too gentle for me. After my little encounters with Randy, that's all I craved for. I craved for that rough, hard sex that is full of lust and passion. Even though Randy and I never went all the way, I knew that's how he was. With him being so strong and built the way he is, he would definitely be the dominate alpha male. The one to take control in bed and make sure I am satisfied in every way possible. He did give me a preview of that the other day. He wasn't afraid to take what he wanted.

Jayson, on the other hand, I don't think he knew how take on that role. He was always more of the sensitive love-making type. Not there's anything wrong with that. Making love to Jayson is probably one of the most beautiful things we shared together. It just would have been nice to switch things up every now and then. Jayson and I shared one of the most intimate moments together, but there's a part of me that was just never satisfied. Like I never experienced a breathtaking orgasm or a night that you can never forget. Now that I think of it all of our sex experience has been the same. Just safe and boring.

Jayson turned me to face him and he started giving me gentle pecks on the lips. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything so I just kissed him back giving him some affection at least. His hands made their way around my waist and to my back, supporting me as he led me to the bed. Once we reached there, he placed me down and he got on top of me while kissing me on the cheek and then down to my neck. As he kissed my neck I just looked up at the ceiling with a frown occasionally stirring around a little making him think he had some affect on me right now with his kisses. All the while I couldn't help but imagine Randy on top of me right now and feeling his wondrous hands creating magic all over my body. His lips exploring every inch of my body until he made my toes curl.

As I felt Jayson pulling my sweatpants down, he pulled his down next, letting himself free. I opened my legs up for him to let him enter. He lined up the tip with my entrance, but this time it was a little difficult as I was actually not wet enough for him yet. He noticed the struggle and remained gentle as he kept pushing in.

You okay down there baby", he asked me, wondering why I'm not ready for him. I bit my lip as it hurt a little from the friction but remained my composure. I was thinking if he did a little more foreplay I'd probably be soaking wet right now. Randy sure did know how to work me when we were in that kitchen that day. Unfortunately, Jayson was just never the type to do that. He would usually just go straight to the point.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep going. I'll definitely get there", I told him trying to sound a little more content than what I really was. He kept pushing himself in more little by little until finally my wetness caught on and let him slip inside with more ease. I moaned out a little as the first thrust always felt the best for me. After that, I had to force my moans out. Jayson kept a long, slow steady pace which honestly had me bored death. It wasn't doing much for me and I just needed more.

"I'm not hurting you I am", he asked me softly. _'Unfortunately, you're not one bit'_ I thought in my head. Oh, how I was was yearning for some more action. Maybe some hair pulling, or ass smacking would be great right now. Some dirty talk would really get me going too.

After maybe an agonizing 10 minutes and a few fake moans later, Jayson finally came while moaning out loud. He was different though. He pulled out as usual and came into a tissue paper that was near him at a nightstand. He never liked cumming inside of me. He thought it was disrespectful for a man to do that to a woman unless he's trying to get her pregnant. In the beginning, I was like, 'Hey okay, less work for me' but something inside of me told me I wanted that from him. It was a way of him claiming me if that even made sense. He was just weird in that sense.

After putting our clothes on I walked out of the bedroom unsatisfied. Jayson followed suit and seemed oblivious to how I felt.

"Well I say that was a good one", he started a conversation. A good one? That's what he considered good? I looked at him. He was flashing me one of his goofy grins. I couldn't help, but give him a small smile. Jayson didn't know how to be sexy, but he sure was just naturally cute and goofy. That was just Jayson. Comparing to Randy, Randy was just sexy. Maybe a little too sexy because not many women including me can handle all that sexiness that he brings all at once.

"Yeah it was", I told him, lying. I was starting to become good at lying to him. Ever since he's been here I've been throwing lies at him, left and right. Karma is a bitch and I knew this was going to get back at me one day.

"I was thinking, because you have a free day, let's go out and hit some casinos. It is Vegas after all. There's no way we can't gamble while we are here", Jayson suggested. I thought about this and looked at the bright flashing lights at the window from the distance. I never did get the chance to explore Vegas before. Maybe this will help me get my mind off of everything.

"Sounds like a good idea", I agreed with him. "Let's go." Jayson and I got dressed to go out for the night. I wore a little black dress that had a mesh detail lining going down the middle of my dress that stopped at my stomach. You can see my cleavage and down to my belly button. I also put on matching black pumps. Jayson came out with a light blue dress shirt on with some nice casual jeans. He looked very good tonight for wearing casual clothing.

"Geez, should I change or something", he asked me smiling. I looked down at myself.

"What do you mean", I asked him looking back up at him.

"I feel underdressed compared to you", he told me.

"Oh, I can change if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. You look great", he complimented me with a grin. We finally head out and made our first stop at a huge casino. Once we stepped inside we were greeted by the smell of cigarettes all over and blinding, colorful lights. The casino was lit up to life as everyone was mesmerized into their own games, walking around talking amongst each other, and people just mingling.

"Wow", I was the frist to say.

"Wow is right. But it smells like lung cancer in here", Jayson said referring to the cigarette smell. It was pretty heavy in here, but it didn't bother me much. We both walked through until we came to some slot machines. Testing our luck we played a couple rounds, but, of course, neither of us won. We heard a crowd roaring at a nearby poker table. People jumped up and down as if someone won a shit load of money. I never understood poker and never even tried before either. Looking back at my slot machine, I pulled my lever again only to not win again. I sighed starting to grow frustrated.

"Feeling lucky", I hear a deep voice coming from behind me. I turned to see who it was. It was Randy. He stood tall before me wearing a deep red dress shirt, with pitch black dress pants and matching black shoes while those chocolate brown eyes looked into mine. He looked so delicious right now. Then, what caught my eye next was a lady wearing a tight white dress that had a deep V cut showing a lot of her cleavage. Her blonde curly hair lingered on her shoulders, as she wore these beautiful silver red bottom pumps. Beautiful diamond jewelry was worn around her body as well. She wore a smile across her face while her hand linked around Randy's huge biceps. I forced a smile back her way.

"Not exactly", I said looked towards Randy now. "Just having some fun more than anything."

"Casino's will make you broke before you become rich off it that's for sure", he told me. I chuckled at this still trying to wonder exactly who this lady was.

"Isn't that for sure", said the lady next him giggling.

"Oh, Kat. This is my wife, Lisa", Randy introduced me to her. I kept my fake smile plastered on my face as I looked at her. I had to admit this made my heart shatter a little. I already knew he had a wife, but to actually see her in person was a different story.

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you", I told her shaking her hand in mine.

"It's very nice to meet you too. You're an amazing diva. I watch all your matches", she replied back. Soon my fake smile turned a little more genuine this time. At least she was nice.

"Thank you so much. I do try to put on my best show." Jayson then came to my side and introduced himself as well.

"I'm Jayson, Kat's boyfriend", he said to Lisa.

"Pleasure", Lisa told him with a pleasant smile. I got a glimpse at Randy's expression when Jayson made his way towards us. He wasn't too happy. Jayson didn't hide his emotions as well. He wasn't too pleased to see him either.

"Hey, how about we all go have dinner together and get acquainted", Lisa suggested. The three of us fell silent at first knowing that, that may not be the best idea, but to avoid anything being awkward...

"Of course. Sounds like a great idea", I told Lisa. Randy raised an eyebrow at me as Jayson shot me a serious look my way. Lisa smiled as her jewelry twinkled from the casino lights.

"Great! Let's go", she said while taking Randy's arm and gently pulling him towards the direction of the casino's restaurant. Jayson and I followed suit. As we entered the obviously expensive restaurant, we asked for a table for four from the hostess. This brought back some deja vu, when Randy and I went out for dinner a few weeks back.

"Geez, can we afford this", Jayson asked me silently. With my new paycheck as a WWE diva, I came to realization that I actually can afford this and not hesitate about anything.

"Yeah, I'll handle it", I reassured him. As the hostess showed us to our table we ended up on a huge balcony where many other's were already dining looking fancy and expensive. Our table was all the way at the front of the balcony. When I looked over the ledge we were sky high and can look out into the city. It was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking.

I hear Jayson whistling next to me in amazement.

"Talk about a beautiful view", he said. Randy stood to my other side as Lisa stood at the opposite side of him.

"Yeah, it is pretty great isn't it", he said sounding like he's already seen this before. Of course, he's seen this before.

"I can never get tired of it", Lisa said lastly. We all took our seats while the hostess gave us our menus. When I looked into it, a lot it look foreign to me. Didn't know rich people would entirely different than from normal people. Jayson too looked confused.

"Ugh, baby, I'll never understand why some places have to have the weirdest things to eat", Lisa said out loud. Oh, great so it wasn't just us. I noticed also that I felt a little pull on my heart when I heard her call him baby. For some reason, I didn't like that at all. Randy's chuckle grabbing my attention.

"I know. Sucks they do that huh", he said skimming through the menu. After we all finally decided what we all wanted we all started making small talk. Usually Randy and Jay avoiding to say anything to each other. Talk about awkward. After a little while I noticed Randy's attention was on his phone that he just pulled out. He had a serious look on his face. I wonder if everything's okay.

"Looks like Hunter needs to see us", said Randy taking his attention away from the phone to me. The boss wants to see us?

"For what", I asked confused. Randy put his phone away and stood up.

"Not sure. He needs to see everyone, but he said it won't take long", Randy explained.

"Well let's go with you", Lisa said.

"No its okay. Just wait for the food. You guys keep each other company while we're gone. I'm sure we'll back soon", Randy told them both. I looked at Jayson who looked at me back, not sure about this.

"We'll be right back Jay. I have to see what Triple H wants", I told him. Jayson just gave me a simple nod.

"Okay, we'll be here", he finally told me.

"We'll wait for you both", Lisa said next. I got up next and followed behind Randy. We made our way through the crowds of the casino all the way to the opposite end of the room. I wonder what Hunter needed to say. It was pretty odd of him to ask the entire roster to meet him. I looked around to see any other familiar faces around us, but I didn't see anyone. How come I didn't get a text from the boss? We came to a golden door that matched the golden walls and Randy opened it. It was pitch black inside, but Randy stepped in anyways. I was going protest but his hand shot out and grabbed me by the wrist, as he yanked me inside rather forcefully. I almost stumbled forward as I hear the door close behind us.

"Randy. What is going on", I asked him a little worried, but he didn't respond.

"Randy", I called out again. Still no words. I looked around the room. As soon as my eyes got adjusted to the darkness I was able to make out the dimmed lights above us. It barely lit up anything, but it did help a little. I was confused and a little nervous at this point. None of this made any sense to me. As I was about to turn around to head towards the door I felt two big hands snake around my tiny torso. My back was met with a strong body frame coming from behind me. I almost shuttered at the presence because I knew exactly who it was that was behind me.

"Do you know how hard it is to contain myself around you? Especially when you're wearing something so sexy like this dress", Randy's deep voice whispered into my ear. As he spoke his hands slowly slid up to my breasts while squeezing them firmly. I bit my lower lip while his hot breath breathed down my neck while placing electrifying kisses on me with his soft lips.

"It wasn't meant to do that to you", I managed to get out. Which was true. I didn't even know I was going to run into him today. My nipples quickly harden in his hands. He took this chance to pinch them between his fingers almost making me moan.

"Well it did and I'll be damn if I wait another second of not having you", he said in a little more husky tone this time. One hand left my breast as it went back down, but between my legs this time. He cupped my hot core in his hand as his fingers went to work. He started rubbing my already sensitive clit that was covered by a thin layer of fabric by my panties. Oh, the torture. Soon he moved my panties to the side and wasted no time pushing two fingers up my soaking wet core.

"As wet as last time huh? I love it when you're this wet for me", he whispered into my ear again. My head leaned against his shoulder as I finally moaned out a bit. His fingers pumped in and out of me but this time in a faster pace than what he started with. I felt his member getting harder from behind as it started throbbing against my ass. Oh my how big he felt. I couldn't help but grind against him feeling him being buried between my cheeks. This made him groan into my shoulder as he bit down on it. I felt him get stiffer and bigger.

As my juices soaked up his fingers that still pumped into me deeply he had a firmer grip on my breast, fondling on it roughly. I placed my hand on top of his fondling my breast with him.

"Your hands feels so good on me Randy", I moaned out to him. I felt him smirk against my skin. He pulled out his fingers from inside of me and brushed it against my lips. He then slightly pushed it between my lips making me suck off and lick up my juices from his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and quickly turned me over to face him. His lips crashed into mine as we kissed each roughly. Our tongues danced together wanting more and more of each other. Each moment that passed by it just became more full of lust and passion mixed together.

"You taste so fucking amazing", he told me in between kisses. My hands went for his belt as I start unbuckling it. While I do this his hands found his way down my body to my ass. He grabbed my ass cheeks and pulled me closer to him. I managed to loosen his belt and went for his button and then his zipper next. I pulled away from lips and knelt down getting on my knees in front him. I'm not sure what has gotten into me, but I was feeling pretty bold right now and just wanted to do everything and anything with Randy.

I reached into this pants and pulled out his impressive cock. This was my first time seeing it and I was already hungry for it. He was long and thick. Much bigger than Jayson's for sure. I moved my face closer to his cock, stuck out my tongue and teasingly started licking the tip. A little bit of pre-cum dropped on my tongue. It tasted wonderfully great. He brought his hand to the back of my hand gripping my hair, but not too hard. He gently pushed me on to take some more. So I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and started sucking on it. This earned me a moan from him as he closed his eyes in pleasure. His grip on my hair got harder. I started bobbing my head back and forth on him now, taking inch after inch into my mouth.

"Mmmm, hungry little cocksucker you are huh", he said to me. His dirty talk to me only turned me on more as I swirled my tongue around his thick shaft while sucking him harder. I felt the head starting to push the entrance of my throat, but didn't let him get any farther. Didn't think I can handle all that yet.

"Now Kat, I'm sure you can take more than this", he told me. With that, he took control now. He gripped my hair harder again and pushed his cock into my throat. This made me gag right away, but he pulled out quickly afterward to let me breath. When I caught my breath he did this again without warning. Making me take all of him at once. I gagged and choke again. He repeated the same action until I finally got the hang of it and gagged less.

"Ata girl. There you go. You can handle this", Randy said encouraging me now picking up the pace. Soon enough he was sliding his cock in and out of my throat with ease. His cum filled balls would hit my chin each time he thrusted into my throat while his cock throbbing into my throat. I moaned sending vibrations all over his shaft.

"Oh fuck...if you keep doing that I'll explode soon Kat", he warned me. He then pushed his cock all the way into my throat and held it in there for a bit.

"Look at me when I feed you my cock", he demanded. I looked up at him with begging eyes that met his predator eyes. I needed him to let me go soon as I was starting to choke on his member right now. He let go of my head finally and pulled out of my mouth right away, making me breath heavily. A string of saliva connected from my mouth to his tip. He then grabbed me and pulled me up to my feet. He pushed me against the nearest wall and hoisted my skirt so far up that it exposed my whole ass to him. One hand pulled my panties down, letting it drop to my ankles as the other hand spanked me. His handprint left my ass stinging for a little. I soon felt him position the head of his cock to my wet entrance, pushing it in a little, but not all the way. It was just enough to drive me insane.

"Beg me", he demanded me. I was taken aback by this. Everything that was happening right now was just a whole new level for me. Of course I had sex before, but never like this. Randy was so dominant and it made him so sexy when he was. What Jayson gave me earlier was nothing compared to now. Randy was giving me what I wanted without even knowing it. He gives me that little extra push and that extra excitement I always wanted in my sex life.

"Please...please. I need you inside of me", I begged him. My core has been wanting this for awhile now. The leaking juices between my thighs was proof.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear", he said as he finally pushed inside of me. I automatically tightened around him as his cock worked its' way inside of me. I felt him groaning behind me as his fingers dug into my hips while I moaned out at this.

"Ah shit, you're so fucking tight", he groaned. He started thrusting in and out of me slowly. I felt myself stretching out to fit his size. I moaned loudly as this was probably the most pleasurable feeling I have ever felt. As I got used to him he started with slow but very hard thrusts. He made sure he got as deep as he could into me while feeling every inch of him. My hands that was supporting me against the wall balled up into fists.

"Faster", I instructed him wanting more. I couldn't get enough of him and all I craved for was for him and for him only. He leaned towards me as he thrusted into me faster now. He breathed and moaned into my ear as he clearly was enjoying this as much as I was. He reached his hand up to my head and pulled my hair hard, pulling my head back. This made me yelp but he didn't care. He just kept showing me no mercy as thrusted into me really hard.

"Such a cheating little slut you are", he told me still fucking me hard. Maybe I was a cheating slut right now. But I didn't care. I was enjoying this and that's all I can focus on. I loved how dirty he talked to me and he knew it.

My core started tightening around him again letting him know I was almost reaching my peak. He leaned back and smacked my ass every now and then again, leaving his handprints on me. The sounds of our bodies smacking against each other and our moans filled the room. He started going at an insane speed pounding into me hard. He throbbed inside of me non-stop. I knew he was ready to explode.

"Give it all to me Randy", I demanded him. I really did want to feel him to fill me up.

"My fucking pleasure", he told me. After a couple more of hard, fast thrusts he finally released himself, shooting his hot thick load inside of me while moaning loudly. I wasn't far behind. I lost it and probably lost all focus now. I came all over his cock inside of me, flooding it. My head felt light as my body shot me with one wave of pleasure after another. I moaned with him as my core started leaking the mix of our cum down to the floor. He gave me one last hard thrust. This made loud wet noises inside of me. He leaned into me resting himself on my back.

"You felt even better than I imagined", he said a little out of breath. I also breathed heavily but smiled at his comment.

"You felt pretty great yourself", I told him. He pulled out and pulled his pants back up fixing himself. I pulled my panties back up stopping myself from gushing out any further and then pulled my dress back down and in place. I wiped the cum off between my thighs and turned towards him. Not expecting this my lips met his once again. He had my face in between his hands as he kissed me hard but tenderly at the same time.

"I definitely don't want this to be the last time", he admitted after kissing me. This made my heart flutter. Randy didn't want this to be one-time fling. Something about this made me happy inside. Just knowing he wasn't just using me for a one night stand and that he actually wanted to be with me again just made my whole world light up.

"I don't want this to be the last either", I agreed with him. His index finger came up to my lips as he pressed it against them.

"Just be careful. Don't let you boyfriend find out. And don't mention this to my wife. What happened tonight stays between me and you. Remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas", he said the last part jokingly. I nodded my head in agreement giggling.

"I promise not to say anything." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get out of here", he finally said. We stepped out the room and looked around the brightly lit room again. It was too bright at firs,t but I adjusted quickly. We acted as casual as ever as we made our back and finally got back to our table seeing a laughing Lisa and Jayson.

"Hey, you guys are finally back! How did it go", Lisa was the first to ask. I paused like a dummy forgetting to come up with an excuse, but thankfully Randy responded.

"Hunter just wanted to let us know the plans for the next show", Randy covered. I sighed to myself in relief when I saw the both of them believing the fake explanation. Jayson kissed my cheek as I sat back down. He seemed happy to have me back. I gave him a small smile, not sure how to feel right now. Guilty? Excited? Ashamed? Happy? Randy had this hold on me and all I wanted was more. It's like he can do whatever he wanted with me and my life and I wouldn't deny him. I didn't know what to think right now.

All I knew is that I was officially infected by the viper's venom.

* * *

 **Yay! The first Kat and Randy sex scene! Good or bad? Please let me know what you all thought. This is important for me to get some feedback on this so I know how you all liked/disliked it! Anything you guys would like to see in later chapters? Let me know! Until next time everyone :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Slut

**Finally! I found some time to write this chapter. It was already previously written actually, but more ideas came to mind and I wanted to change it up so I had to like redo half of this chapter. Anyways, here is another chapter by yours truly. I added a bit more drama to this. There will only be more drama to come, and definitely more Randy/Kat moments! Oh, I was also possibly thinking of finding a beta reader too. It would be great to have someone else look over this and help me improve on this story. There's always room for more improvement. So if interested, let me know! As always...enjoy! :)**

* * *

During the entire dinner date, I couldn't help, but let my mind slip back to a few minutes ago. What was I thinking? I just had sex with Randy while his wife and my boyfriend were here just chatting it up thinking everything is normal. 'SLUT!' my voice in my head yelled out to me. I kept looking out into the city, not really sure how to cope with my feelings right now.

I knew for sure that being with Randy was amazing. The sex is pure perfection as he knew how to satisfy me from head to toe. He made me feel like the sexiest woman while we had sex. I wasn't afraid to be edgy and dirty with him. I just wanted more of him. Everything he did, from calling me dirty names, to taking me into heaven while he was deep inside of me, just turned me on. I also realized that I just may have grown a soft spot for him after everything was over. After telling me he wanted to see me again, it made me feel like a teenager who finally caught her crush's attention.

My only problem was is that I still loved Jayson. Yes, Jayson may be boring in some aspects and not meeting up to my expectations as a boyfriend anymore, but he was with me through thick and thin. He was the one that supported me while I tried to follow my dreams. No one else didn't really give me the full support I needed besides him. He definitely worked hard, paying the bills, keeping a roof over our heads, and building a life together. Doing this to him was absolutely wrong of me to do because he did not deserve this.

I just couldn't help how I felt though. I knew Randy existed in this world, but when I finally got to meet him in person, everything changed. My heart was then calling out to him even when Jayson had already claimed it.

My thoughts were shattered when Jayson shook me on my shoulder lightly.

"Kat, you're food is getting cold. You alright", Jayson asked me a little concerned. I was a little startled at this and then I looked at my untouched food. Everyone else was already half way done with theirs. They noticed I wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh, yeah...I'm fine", I told Jayson a little nervous. I had to stop zoning out like this. Randy looked at me with a smug look on his face but hid it well when he looked away from me. Both Jayson and Lisa looked at me trying to figure out if I really was okay.

"If you say so", said Jayson not really believing me.

"Well anyways. It's great you and Kat are so happy together. I have to say that Randy and I have the most wonderful marriage together", Lisa continued the conversation they were having while wrapping her arm around Randy's. He didn't really comment at this. I knew how he really felt.

"That's great you know. It's always nice to see couples remain together for a long time", Jayson told her. Lisa couldn't help but have a big grin on her face. Randy, on the other hand, looked at her quickly with a soft expression, giving her a small peck on the forehead and then looking away changing his expression quickly again.

"When are you going to pop the question to her Jay", Lisa asked him bluntly. I give her a shocked look as Jayson laughed a little nervously and embarrassed. Randy's smug look came back on his face. Both Jayson and I fell silent. "I mean, you two are already a perfect loving couple. So why not", she continued.

"Hopefully not anytime soon", I said too quickly. I mentally slapped myself across the face when I saw Jayson turn towards me with a shock expression of his own. Randy raised an eyebrow as well as Lisa. Shit, why did I say that?

"I mean. You know. We still have a lot of time before we settle down. I just became a Diva, so I wanted to get that accustomed to our life, hopefully, find a better place for us in the future, and take it from there", I explained myself quickly.

"I say that's the best idea. Besides you never know what can happen", Randy finally spoke up looking straight into my eyes. I looked dead in his eyes as well knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"Yeah, that would definitely be the better option perhaps", Jayson said next, making me break my hold with Randy to look at him, but he's attention was fixed on Randy. His expression was serious and somewhat cold. Lisa nodded.

"There's no rush you two. You should only get married when you are ready", she said. I sure as hell knew that I was not ready for that. It made me wonder about Jayson's perspective on this though. This was starting to become awkward and uncomfortable to me. I needed a drink and needed one now.

Shortly I see Roman Reigns, big frame, coming from behind and patting Randy on the shoulder. He was wearing a button down, white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, with black dress pants.

"Hey man, didn't expect you to be up here", Roman started. Randy turned around and looked up at Roman.

"Yeah, just here with the wife tonight", Randy told him. He turned to look at Lisa and smiled

"Lisa, long time no see", Roman came to Lisa's side at the end of the table. Lisa got up smiling widely as she hugged Roman.

"Yes, I know sweetie. How you been? You look great", Lisa complimented Roman, stepping back taking a look at him. He chuckled.

"Not as great as you sweetheart", he told her back. Lisa playfully slapped his arm while taking her seat again.

"Oh please. When are you coming by for dinner again", she asked him while taking a bite out of her food.

"Whenever your big boy over here stops being butt hurt from me beating him at the WWE games", Roman teased Randy. Randy couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Which will probably be never", Randy told him back. I laughed at this too. This caught Roman's attention as he looked at me now.

"Kat. My apologies", he said walking over to me. I got up to greet him his well. His huge strong arms wrapped around me in a warming hug. It was like hugging a big, strong bear. I felt like I could just myself go in his arms and he'll keep me up and protected no matter what "How are you beautiful", he asked me in his charming voice. We pulled away from our embrace, but I noticed some kind of twinkle in his eyes when he looked at me.

"I'm great", I told him trying to sound excited. He then shook Jayson's hand greeting him as well.

"Join us Roman", Lisa suggested, but Roman respectfully declined.

"No, I can't. I have a date myself here, I just wanted to stop by and say hi.

"Well, I'm glad you did. And please don't mind Randy. You are welcome in our home anytime", Lisa told him proudly. Roman smiled at her.

"Thank you. You ready for the tag team match coming up", he asked Randy.

"Always am", Randy responded confidently. They fist bumped each other at this.

"You know, Kat you should definitely join and be ringside with us during the match", Roman said to me. This caught me off guard, but I shook my head no.

"No, I think you two will be fine out there together", I told him next.

"I don't know. I have a feeling you'll be our good luck charm", he continued. At this point, Randy looked at me smiling.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea", Randy agreed. I looked at Randy next. What were theses two trying to get at?

"It's not even part of the match", I countered.

"I'll run by it with Hunter. We'll make an amazing team", with that, he said bye to Jayson and Lisa and walked away. As he did he winked at me before he turned his face away going back to where he came from before. I looked at Randy again.

"Are you two like best friends or something", I asked him a little confused.

"More like brothers, but yeah you can definitely say that", he said. That explains a lot. They just seem so natural together.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you being at ringside. I mean there's going to be four men out there fighting. You can get hurt", Jayson said changing the subject. Randy scoffed at this.

"And two of them will make sure to protect her", Randy protested.

"I don't think you'll be able to do that", Jayson spat back.

"And you can", Randy challenged him. Here we go again. The bickering between these two. Little did I know how heated things were about to get.

"Randy", Lisa said out loud a little strongly, not believing he said that.

"This is my girlfriend we are talking about. Of course I would be able to", Jayson said a little louder than necessary. Randy just gave him a sarcastic laugh. I leaned back on my chair pressing my lips together. These two cannot be together at all.

"I highly doubt that", Randy finally said. Jayson began fuming. He couldn't tolerate Randy at all anymore. It's written all over his face.

"I'm done with this dinner. Check please", Jayson called out. A waiter came by with the check ready in hand. As Jayson reached into his pocket for his wallet and fished out his credit card Randy quickly threw down a lump sum of cash on the table. Jayson stopped what he was doing. He looked at the cash and then looked at Randy.

"I had it", Jayson told him upset. Randy just smirked at him. He was starting to feel cocky again.

"Sure you can afford it", he asked him bluntly.

"Oh my goodness Randall! Have some respect", Lisa yelled out to him. My eyes became wide eyed at this. That was kind of a low blow. Jayson's face became hard and serious now. I knew that look.

Next thing I knew a fist connected right to Randy's face. Cup, plates, and utensils all started falling off the table as Randy was pushed out of his chair from the hit. Randy sat there touching his jaw chuckling a little bit. It didn't sound like a good chuckle though.

Randy got up and kept his eyes on Jayson only. You can definitely start seeing the predator in the Viper's eyes now. He slowly unbutton the buttons at the bottom of his sleeves and then he rolled them up, showing off his heavily tatted arms. I took a few steps back and away from the table, as did Lisa. This was not going to be good at all. Jayson however, stood his ground. I knew his pride was going to get away in this.

"Randy, baby, please calm-", Lisa's words were cut off when Randy quickly went for the table and flipped it over angrily. Drinks, food, and the rest of the plates went flying off as the cups and silverware crashed onto the floor, breaking into little pieces. Randy grabbed Jayson by the shirt and threw him against the glass railing. He punched Jayson in the gut a few times, making Jayson slowly kneel down. The sounds of him grunting in pain made me wince each time. I couldn't bare it. People around us looked our way as some started yelling out.

Jayson somehow managed to get back up and punch Randy in the face yet again, making him stumble back. Jayson took this opportunity to tackle Randy to the ground. They both crashed onto the floor as both me and Lisa yelled at them to stop. We had to stop this somehow. Only thing is Randy was the wrong person to try and stop. He's a big professional wrestler and there's only so much me and Lisa can do. We had to stop this soon though. This was real life, not the WWE.

Jayson try to throw some punches at Randy, but Randy easily blocked them. He then flipped Jayson over with Randy now on top. His big fists started coming down at Jayson's face. Jayson tried blocking them as much as he can, but Randy was clearly stronger. Randy was starting to break through Jayson's guard and finally landed about three punches to Jayson's face. I can see his nose bleeding now. Randy's arm seemed cut up. Probably from the broken glass on the ground.

"Randy stop it!", I yelled out to him. Thankfully Roman came to the rescue. He grabbed Randy from the back pulling him off of Jayson. I quickly went to go tend to Jayson as Roman pushed Randy away to keep some distance.

"Hey! What's going on with you man", Roman roared at him to keep Randy calm.

"That little fuck boy over there has some balls huh", Randy yelled out beyond Roman. Lisa went running towards Roman and Randy as I stayed by Jayson's side. Oh Jayson why did you have to pick on the wrong guy?

"Jay, are you okay", I asked him, elevating his head to my legs. He looked dazed as if he wasn't sure where he was.

"Y-yeah...I think so...", he said slowly. I sighed knowing he's probably going to have to go to the hospital now. Randy was still over there babbling on while Roman held him back.

"Leave him. Let's just go home sweetheart", Lisa told Randy.

"She's right", Roman said next. Randy was starting to calm down at this point. I looked at him and then his eyes caught mine. I couldn't really tell what he was feeling right now. I knew I was just worried for Jayson right now. Randy quickly straightened out his clothes and walked past Roman and then us. Lisa followed behind.

"I am so sorry. Please do let me know if everything's okay when you can", she told me. I gave her small smile and only nodded. She returned the same sad small smile and continued following Randy. Roman then came and knelt beside us.

"Is he going to be okay", Roman asked. Jayson had his eyes closed now. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I'm not sure. I have to take him the hospital", I explained to him. Roman nodded and carefully picked up Jayson in his arms.

"Call 911. I'll go put him on that couch over there", he pointed out the nearby couch. I agreed and called 911 for help as I followed Roman. Roman set him down gently as I was just about done talking to the police department.

"Ok they are sending an ambulance over", I announced.

"You know, that was kind of stupid of him to pick a fight with someone like Randy. I mean Randy can just easily tear him to pieces", Roman told me looking down at Jayson.

"I know. He just doesn't really like Randy", I explained. Roman then looked at me.

"Well, for next time, tell him to just not go there. Randy is my best friend so if Randy has a problem with someone, then so do I", he explained himself. That sounded almost like a threat towards him. "You should consider taking more self-defense classes by the way. If he can't protect you then only you can. Or I don't mind taking his place", he continued this time smirking. Now was that him flirting with me?

"I'll be sure to remember that then", I told him sarcastically. He chuckled at this.

"Please do. I'll see you around beautiful", he said while quickly planting a kiss on my cheek before leaving. The feeling of his lips lingered on my cheek for the next few minutes while I sat next to Jayson waiting for the ambulance.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Jayson was sitting up in bed messing with his Ipad as I sat on the edge next to him.

"How you feeling", I asked him softly. He set the Ipad down to look at me.

"I've been better", he told me. I smiled at him. He had a slight concussion, a black eye, and a small fracture to his rib. Other than that though that doctor said it's nothing serious and he should heal very soon. I reached my hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get better soon", I told him reassuringly. "Remember if you need anything just call or text me okay." He nodded. This time for real I had to go meet up with the boss. Roman wasted no time talking to Triple H about me assisting the match. I got up the bed and headed out the room. I went over to the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to reach my floor. As it came, it made a dinging sound and opened the door, revealing Randy inside. I sighed quickly as I wasn't ready to face him about last night just yet. I didn't really want to talk about anything.

His smirk came across his face as he saw me.

"Look who it is", he said first. I stepped inside rolling me eyes.

"Now is not the time Randy", I told him, being serious. Dealing with his sarcasm, won't go right for me this time. When the door closed, I turned towards it as my back faced him. I pressed the button to the lobby and it started descending. As it did Randy's hand quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled me back against the wall. He stepped right in front of me pressing his body against me.

"I guess this is where I'm supposed to ask, how's your little boyfriend huh", he asked me. He had both hands on either side of me of the elevator railing blocking any escape for me. His face came closer to me, with only our nose touching, but his lips hovering over mine. I looked at his kissable lips wanting to kiss them so bad right now. I can feel his warm breath hitting my face.

"It'd be nice if you do", I told him simply. His lips curled into another smirk as he then licked his lips. He brought his hands up to my shoulder and slowly he slid them down to the side of my breasts, down to my stomach, around my waist, and then to my ass, giving them a firm squeeze. He pulled me closer to him, making sure I can feel his stiffness in his pants against me. He brought his head to my side and lightly pressed his lips against my ear.

"Too bad I don't care", he whispered into my ear quietly. His whispering words gave me goosebumps all over my body. He then let one hand slide to the back of my thigh and lifted it up, wrapping it around his waist. He used this chance to start grinding against me rather roughly, making my want for him grow. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning. He buried his face into my neck and start licking and kissing it, devouring it while he hit all my sweet spots. I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side exposing more of my neck to him. I wrapped one arm around him as the other placed my hand on the back of his head. I started moving my hips along with his, making him throb against me now. I most definitely felt myself getting wet and if this kept on going it would definitely seep through my pants. He groaned before biting down my neck, making me groan with him. His hand on my ass only squeezed harder as the other hand found my breast and started fondling it.

"Do you want me fuck you right here, right now", he whispered into my ear again. The thought of him taking me here made me even more aroused. Flashes of last night started popping into my mind. His hand quickly dropped to the hem of my shirt and slid inside. His hand crept up my bare stomach and up to my lacy bra. All I wanted him to do was to pull my bra down and finally feel some skin to skin contact.

"Yes...yes", I moaned out.

Next thing I knew I heard a familiar dinging sound. Randy's touch disappeared as the warmth of his body quickly left next. I was able to catch him smirking as he backed away from me and then turn to an open elevator door. We reached our floor.

My body was already screaming for him to come back. He walked out of it casually as if nothing happened. I looked down at myself to see if I looked fine. There was no way I can pull this off like he can. I straightened myself out and walked out the elevator next, trying to act as normal as possible. I had to stay calm and collected for this meeting with Triple H.

But how can I when all I can think about is Randy Orton. The word slut kept haunting me as I made my way to the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9: All Or Nothing

**Oh** **my god! I know it's been a long time and I am so sorry for that! I just recently had a death in the family so I needed some time for myself. But I am back and ready to continue this story for you all! :D Starting off with this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it makes up for the time lost. Also I'll be starting a new series soon so stayed tuned for that! It'll be based of the The Beyond Series by Kit Rocha.**

* * *

"Are you all kidding me", Triple H started yelling out. Roman, Randy and I were sitting before Triple H who was standing up behind his desk. He turned the computer screen for all of us to see and you can see pictures of Randy and Jayson fighting, Roman pulling Randy off of Jayson, and of course there I was in the background of all the pictures looking frantic. The headline said "WWE In Real Life" in big, bold, black letters above the storyline. Apparently the media got the whole story twisted and made it sound like me and Roman were heavily involved in the fight. I just sunk into my chair trying in any way to hide from the Triple H's strong roaring voice that was penetrating my ears.

"Hunter, all I did was pull Randy off", Roman began.

"It wasn't his fault. This is mine and I shouldn't have started anything", Randy defended Roman. I looked at him. But Jayson was the one who threw the first punch. So why was he saying that he started it? Then again Randy was provoking him a lot.

"I don't give a damn! Three of _MY_ people from RAW are involved in this and that does not make us look good! Everyone is talking about it", Triple H roared again. This was my first bad publication and I wasn't sure how to handle this. If anything I was starting to feel embarrassed. Hell, I didn't even know there were paparazzis there!

"We won't let it happen again", Roman said simply. I nodded my head and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Damn right it won't happen again. And because you three have so much energy together, sure, I'll let Kat manage you two in the match. But, there's only one condition", Triple H said in a little mischievous, low tone now. He then looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You better hope these two win because if not, you will all be suspended for two weeks starting that day", Triple H threatened. Instantly I rose up from my seat quickly, coming off more upset that what I had planned.

"But we'll miss Summerslam! I have my title match against Nikki", I said whining a little louder than needed.

"Hunter, this is my chance to become WWE champ again! You have got to be kidding me", Randy said next getting up from his chair as well. He was starting to become infuriated. Triple H couldn't help, but chuckle.

"What is wrong with you too? You've been winning left and right. This should be a piece of cake shouldn't it", he asked us.

"But I'm only managing, I can't win or lose", I pointed out the obvious to him.

"Then you're title match rest in their hands", he told me pointing at Randy and Roman. I clenched my jaw together trying to stop myself from saying anything I'll regret. He can't do this to me! I didn't even want to be a part of this match to begin with! I finally got the chance to fight for the title and now it's at stake.

"Wait, hold on. I think this is going way to far", Roman said next being the calmest of us all.

"Well, I don't think so. I think this is a brilliant idea. Maybe you all can redeem yourself and put your little actions into use in the ring. Now, you got what you wanted, so get the hell out", commanded Triple H.

"But-", but I was cut off by him yelling.

"I said get out!" I was out of loss for words. Not saying anything else I stomped my foot on the ground like a child and let out a loud grunt. I turned on my heels and marched right out. Randy stared Triple H down, almost as if they were in a silent battle, challenging each other, but instead he walked away too with Roman following suit, who was hanging his head back in disbelief.

As we were out of the office I turned to look at them with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"You do realize this is both of _YOUR_ fault right", I asked them both.

"How is it our fault", Roman asked.

"This was your idea", I told Roman. "And you don't know how to control your temper", I told Randy next looking at him.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop pissing me off then", Randy countered.

"Stop being an asshole and maybe he wouldn't", I shot back.

"I can't help it, being an asshole is in my nature." I rolled my eyes at this even though this was true.

"All I'm saying is you two better not fuck up on this. I worked way too damn hard for me to even lose this before I even fight", I yelled at them. Roman raised his eyebrow at me.

"Manage us right then", Randy lashed out at me.

"Oh I'm sorry do you two need a little girl like me to help you win", I mocked them.

"We can do just fine without you", Roman replied.

"The hell we don't", Randy said next.

"It looks like to me, you two can't handle", I mocked again.

"Oh, I've been doing just fine without you little girl", Randy mocked me next. I was feeling pretty confident so I stepped closer in front of the two giants. I almost had to look straight up at them since they were so tall, but this didn't intimidate me.

"We'll just have to see about that", I told them both.

"You're feeling pretty ballsy today aren't ya", Roman asked me.

"When it comes down to my title match and my career, yeah I do", I told him straight to his face. Then Randy bent down a little to meet me eye level.

"Just don't fuck up yourself", he told me quietly. I just squinted my eyes at him, fuming inside. I hate this man right now. I hated Roman, and I hated Jayson. None of them helped my case. Because of all of them I'm stuck in this predicament.

Instead of saying anything back, I turned around and left them. I just really hope we will win tonight.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"This is supposed be one hell of a match", JBL started while Roman Reigns joined Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose in the ring while his theme song boomed through the stage.

"I know! I hear that Roman, Randy, AND Kat will all get suspended if they lose this match, per Triple H's order", Jerry Lawler exclaimed.

"A lot is on the line here. Both Kat's and Randy's title match, and all three of their careers. They really have to win if they want their chances to win the title match next week at Summerslam", Michael Cole said next.

"Probably doesn't help that Roman is facing his two former teammates tonight as well. They been having some bad blood lately. He has to stay absolutely focused", JBL explained.

"Let's just hope they do", Michael Cole said.

My theme song started roaring through the stage next as I made my entrance. The crowd cheered for me as usual. God, that never get's old. As I reached the ring I stayed outside of it as my music died down. I stayed on the side closest to the ramp where Roman's and Randy's corner was. Seth and Dean were on the opposite. Roman and Seth are in the ring ready first. Both parties talked and plotted amongst themselves until the bell finally rung.

Roman and Seth started circling around in the ring a little. You can feel the tension between the two. They kept their eyes each other trying to figure the best move to start off this match. They both came at each other and grappled each other for a bit. Seth quickly put Roman in a headlock bring him down on one knee, but Roman just as quickly got up and backed Seth into the ropes bouncing him off it and swinging him to the opposite side. As Seth came running back to him Roman charged at him with his shoulder, knocking Seth down, but Seth recovered in an instant as he was up on his feet in seconds. They stared each other down as the crowd around us started cheering on Roman.

They marched at each other again but this time Seth kicked Roman in the midsection and then punched Roman twice with his right hand. Roman retaliated and threw a few punches himself at Seth next, but then Seth found the opportunity to knee Roman in his gut and then punch him again. This made Roman snap his head to the side. Seth grabbed a hold of Roman's hair and pulled him to one of the free corners. He punched Roman left and right non-stop. I can see Randy getting anxious as he grip the ropes he was holding onto.

"C'mon Roman", Randy yelled out to him. The referee finally interfered breaking Seth away from Roman. Roman took this chance to run after Seth and successfully hit him with a clothesline. Seth was down and gave Roman the chance to go up to Randy and tag him in. They switched and now the Viper was in. Randy came up to Seth and pulled him to his feet but Seth sprawled Randy's arms out the way and landed a solid punch to his jaw. This made Randy step back a few giving some running distance between them. Seth charged at him, but Randy saw this coming and quickly executed a power slam to Seth. Randy went for the cover. Referee began counting, but Dean came into the ring and dragged Randy away from the cover stopping the cover.

The crowd booed Dean as the referee demanded him back to his corner. Randy was already up yelling at Dean with his back towards Seth. Silent, Seth came up behind Randy and hit him with back breaker. Randy yelled out in pain as he arched his back high in the air. This made me cringe. Seeing Randy hurt like that made me just want to go in and help him. All I wanted to do was take care of him, but I knew I couldn't right now.

Seth hurried and tagged Dean in now. Dean came in, straddling around Randy and starts ground and pounding him. I was yelling at ring-side for Randy to block as much as he could and to get up. It was no use though, Dean had the upper hand. Afterwhile Dean got up pulling Randy up with him. Randy was a little groggy as this point. Dean positioned him ready for a suplex and successfully did so, adding more pain to Randy's back. It was Roman's turn to get anxious now. I can feel my chances at the WWE title slipping with each passing seconds at this rate.

After dominating Randy for a few minutes longer Dean tossed Randy towards the turnbuckle, but thinking quickly Randy ran back to Dean knocking him with clothesline of his own, knocking the wind out of Dean. Both men are down now as Dean was seeing stars. Slowly Randy was getting up to his feet, but not noticing Seth climbing up the turnbuckle from his corner ready to fly down to Randy.

"Randy! Watch out", I yelled out to him, warning him. Randy turn just on time to see Seth jumping off. To my and everyone's shock and surprise Randy jumped up, grabbing Seth's head and hitting him with an explosive RKO. I covered my mouth not believing what I just saw as everyone cheered and roared for Randy. It wasn't over yet. Randy was pumped and adrenaline was coursing through his body.

Dean had already gotten up waiting for the perfect opportunity to get Randy in his finisher Dirty Deeds. Dean was in an angle where as if he were to turn just a little more Roman can hit him with a spear dead on. Roman got into the ring, start charging, stomping his huge boots so Dean can hear and turn to him. Dean was too quick though. As Roman launched for the spear Dean stepped aside avoiding the spear.

"NO", was all I can manage out as I knew for sure Roman was going to tackle Randy down, but instead Roman accidently speared the referee who some how managed to get in between Dean and Randy. The referee laid on the mat sprawled out, knocked unconscious for sure. Kneeling beside the ref, Roman combed through his long hair, not believing what he just done. Who the hell is going to be the ref now!?

Randy looked at the ref wide-eyed. We were all in deep shit if we don't win this match. Dean not caring attacked Randy down to the ground as Seth finally recovered and came back into the ring, attacking Roman. It was a full-on brawl right now and anything goes with the ref down. I stood there not knowing what to do. I can't get in the middle of that. Should I help them? Toss them a weapon? No, that's just not fair. Besides I knew I would hear it from Triple H later if I did.

Next thing I knew Roman shoved Seth back, before charging at him and getting him with a superman punch. Seth blacked out for a few seconds rolling out the ring not able to take it anymore. Dean had Randy down to the ground and went after Roman next, hitting Roman with a Dirty Dead. The crowd started booing and becoming just as anxious as I was. I knew the only hope left was for Randy to do something about this quick. With Dean pumped and yelling out to the crowd he had no idea that Randy was already behind him watching him like the predator that he was. As soon as Dean turned around, that smirk was wiped clean off his face when Randy got him into an RKO knocking Dean out. Randy quickly crawled and went for the cover but no one counted. The ref was still down, but slowly making his way back up clenching onto his aching midsection. Randy groaned in frustration.

That's when I slid in, coming to ref's aid. I lightly tap him the face to wake him up.

"C'mon, c'mon. You need to start counting", I told him panicking. We were close. We were so close I can taste it. He started waking up more, realizing where he was again. I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to where Randy and Dean was. Catching on what he had to do, he started counting, but very slowly. The crowd yelled cheering him on to count faster. I stood there, anxiety hitting me as I knew that at this rate Dean will break the cover.

"One...", came the firtst tap, slamming down to the map with his hand while I hear the crowd count with him.

"Two...", came the second tap. Oh for heaven's sake! Just one more! Randy looked at the ref with threatening eyes if he didn't get this third count. Why was still feeling like it was taking forever!?

"Three", came the finally count. The audience burst into a roar, all standing up to their feet as Randy's Theme Song boomed through the stage. My heart that was about to pound through my chest finally calmed down as they won. They won and we weren't going to get suspended and both Randy and I will still be able to keep our title matches next week. Randy rolled over to his back on the mat breathing heavily looking up the ceiling finally relaxing a bit. I walked up to him with a big grin on my face. I offered him a hand to help him up. He took it and got up. Randy came to Roman next who was still down and helped him up as well. They both smirked at each other as they both raised their arms up in victory celebrating with the crowd. They pulled me between them as they both grabbed my wrists and raised my arms up with as well. This made the crowd cheer louder.

I was so happy and relieved now. The energy all around us, the exciting atmosphere that the crowd generated our way, it was all so surreal. So surreal that I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were scrambled all over the place full of joy and excitement. I was so lost in this joyful moment that I didn't realize that as soon as Randy and I turned to look at each other at the same time, I jumped up into his arms as he hoisted me up with one arm like I was a feather to him. Our lips met right away as we kissed each other happily in the ring, celebrating our victory. I was so high in the moment that no consequences or regrets crossed my mind. Only the sounds of laughter, cheering, and chants, while feeling Randy's wonderful luscious lips on mine.

* * *

Back in Kat's dark hotel room, Jayson was still in bed recovering before he had to leave tomorrow. He was watching Raw on TV. The TV was the only thing illuminating the pitch black room. His eyes filled with anger, his heart raced, maddening thoughts ran through his head.

"Kat...", was all he can manage to whisper out. Seeing the lips that belongs to him on another man made him want to tear this hotel room inside out and flip it upside down, but he wasn't capable of doing that. Instead he just sat there, hands clenched harshly around the bed sheets as he thought. Thought about what he was going to do with _OR_ to Kat.


	10. Chapter 10: Going To Hell

**CHAPTER 10 IS HERE! Whoop whoop! This chapter has LEMONS! Horray for lemons! :D I am pretty happy with this chapter, so hopefully you all will be too! Please don't forget to review, follow, and fav. For all my loyal readers, thank you for all the amazing support. All for my new readers welcome and I'm glad you're enjoying this so far! The messages and reviews I get always makes me happy! Okay enough blabbing. Onto chapter 10! By the way this chapter was inspired while listening to Going To Hell by Miguel. Listen to it and you'll see why ;)**

* * *

 _"ONE...TWO...THREE", the referee counted. I was laying flat down on the mat, dazed and confused._ Last _thing I knew I was hit with a Rack Attack by Nikki Bella, before everything went into a blur. My eyes couldn't see clearly, the aching on my back just grew stronger, it was all just so fuzzy. The roaring of the audience around me sounded like they were far away until soon everything was starting come back to me slowly._

 _The audience only got louder and my breathing started to pick up. After blinking a few times, my vision became clearer and once I turned my head to the opposite direction I saw Nikki Bella holding up the WWE Diva's Championship Belt in the air. What the hell just happened? I was just doing so well, I know I was. She was struggling the entire time. I was too pumped for the match and she didn't expect that. So I took my adrenaline to full advantage to take her down. But somehow at some point I may have been distracted, I'm not sure. I can't really remember right now. But wait does that mean..._

 _"And the winner is and STILL WWE Diva's Champion, Nikki Bella", the announcer shouted at the mic._

 _That confirmed it. Those were the words I never wanted to hear after this match. How can this be? There's no way this can be true, but the song playing that clearly wasn't mine and seeing Nikki proudly holding the title in her hands along with her sister was more than enough proof. They walked passed me with a smug look on their faces as they exited the ring. There was no need to exchange words. They knew how I felt. Angry, upset, embarrassed. It was all coming back to me now._

 _Twin Magic. I was one of the victims. They managed to pull off their switcharoo and I was dumb enough to get mixed into that. That's where they caught me off guard. That's where I became distracted. That's how I..._

 _No, I couldn't admit it to myself just yet. My frist title match ever and I completely fucked up. As I slowly made up to my own two feet looking around. It was quieter than usual as everyone watched me. Can't say I was very used to this. Usually, people are cheering my name as I celebrated a victory. Not this time. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment_

 _This time, I exited out of the ring and tread up the ramp. Up the ramp as the loser._

 _But suddenly, Randy Orton's theme song rang out. This made me stop at my tracks as I was confused. What is going on? He slowly walked out and appeared right at the entrance stopping right up front. He looked serious and displeased. The usual infamous smirk was not on his face. The shiny, golden, shimmering plate caught my eye next that hung beautifully over his shoulder. The champ. He stood tall and proud as he held the belt with such pride. He truly did look a worthy strong champion. Everything about him screamed out_ king _to me while he looked down at me in an unusual way._

 _"I'm disappointed in you Kat", he started. A lump in my throat grew. That actually stung me a little. I didn't want to disappoint him. I tried I really did. I wanted nothing more than to be a champion with him. Be the most sought out WWE stars while we were at the top of our game together. Just looking at his belt neatly placed on his shoulder made mine feel very empty._

 _"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I thought I had it", I tried to explain._

 _"There's no excuse Kat", he raised his voice at me. "You were pathetic out there! I have never seen such a shitty performance from you!" These words made my stomach turn into knots now while my heart began aching. I bit back tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes while I clenched my fists together at my sides. Was I really that terrible?_

 _"I..."_

 _"You deserved to lose. You're not worth being Diva's Champ", he spat, cutting me off. That did it. A tear formed and spilled down to my hot cheeks. I turned away quickly not wanting him to see my facial expression. Then I gasped quietly. The stage was empty. Where did everyone go? How can thousands of people file out without me evening_ noticing. _Even then the show wasn't even over. Nothing but silence filled the room. It was rather eerie. With tears spilling out, I looked more confused than ever._

 _"Kat...", came Randy's voice softly behind me. It was rather soothing the way he said it, but something about it didn't feel right. Either way, I turned to look at him, but I only saw him for a split second until he charged at me with an angry expression on his face. I couldn't move, but everything seemed to go in slow motion. His tattooed arm was wrapped around my head as he jumped up in the air smoothly. He was going for an RKO. I felt myself descending down with him where my head will soon hit down on the hard floor that will show me no mercy. I deserved it. I let him down. I let my fans down, but most importantly I let myself down._

 _I completely blacked out._

* * *

A shocked went through my body as I jolted up in bed breathing heavily as if I lost air. A little bead of sweat trickled down my forehead while I looked around wide-eyed. It all looked familiar to me right away. I was in my hotel room. I relaxed some placing my head on my forehead while trying to catch my breath.

"A dream...it was just a dream", I said to myself quietly. It all felt too real. I looked over at my nightstand to grab my phone. I had to be sure of something. Turning on the phone the time and date appeared on my screen.

9:47am, August 30th. I sighed in relief. Summerslam was today. Meaning it really was a dream. I hadn't lost so I still had my chance.

Scrolling through my phone I checked to see if Jay called or texted me recently. Nothing. He's been ignoring me ever since I kissed Randy at Raw two weeks ago. I didn't know what came over me at the moment. I tried to play if off and told Jay it was all for the show, but he didn't believe me. He was really convinced that there was something between Randy and I, but there wasn't. Was there?

 _'INDENAIL'_ my mind yelled at me. Randy and I only had sex once. I came to the conclusion a few days ago that that was a mistake. It should have never happened and it never will again. I do regret kissing him the other night because now RAW want's us to be a couple. Apparently it sparked up a few more views so they want to keep that up. Doesn't help my situation at all. No way Jayson would ever be okay with this as it would only make him feel worse.

I didn't even know if we were still together at this point, but I had to keep trying. I dialed his number hoping he would pick up this time, but it rang, rang, and rang. He wasn't going to pick up. Soon enough his voicemail came in.

"Hey it's Jay, sorry I missed your call. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." The voicemail then beeped giving me the signal to leave my message. I began opening my mouth to say something, but instead I sighed and hung up instead. There was no use. I said everything I needed to say and I had nothing left. He had all the right to be upset with me. I was a fucking lousy girlfriend.

I combed my fingers through my hair sighing again. God Kat, this was supposed to be the best time of your life. Not the worst. It was might my fault though. I had turned this into a nightmare. With Randy involved however, it was a bittersweet beautiful nightmare.

A knock soon came from the door. I set my phone back down on the nightstand and got up, walking towards the door. I peeked through the hole to see who it was. Randy was standing on the side of it. No, not right now. I pressed my forehead against the door, resting my hand on the door knob debating if I should let him in or not.

"I know you're in there Kat", Randy's voice came from the other side. Shit. After a few more long seconds, I twisted the knob, opening the door. As soon as I had the door open wide for him he came and scooped me off my feet and into his arms while my legs wrapped around him. He kissed me hard while he kicked back the door shut behind him. I felt my back press against the nearest wall as his tongue pushed passed my mouth, flicking against mine. This was all so sudden that I didn't know what was really going on.

"Randy...", I managed to mumble out against his lips.

"I've missed you Kat. Ever since that night, I've just been wanting more of you", he said next. His large bulge growing against me proved that. He held me by gripping under my ass while my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me as I kissed him hungrily. I felt a cool breeze hit against my slit suddenly as he pulled my panties to the side and started playing with me. His finger moved back and forth parting my slit open slightly which made a soft moan escape my lips. Soon his finger slowly pushed inside of me, making me gasp next. He took his time moving his finger in and out of me while he smirked against my lips, satisfied in my reactions.

He began moving and walking, with me still latched onto him. He made his way to my bed dropping us down on it with his finger was still inside of me. Soon one finger turned into two. I squirmed around under him as his fingers were starting to become soaking wet as I started getting wetter with each passing second.

"You're so wet", he whispered down to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. My hips began to move on to his fingers wanting him deeper inside of me while I moaned again when he added a third finger now. I clenched onto his shirt while I ride his fingers, spreading my legs wider for him inviting him in some more.

"That's right baby. Open those legs for me. I know you want more", he began saying again. He pushed his three fingers in me deeply and curled them up rubbing against my g-spot which made my wet walls clench around him. "And I'm going to give you more." I couldn't find any words to say except moaning his name out. Gripped his fingers tighter now my orgasm began building up, but that all soon stopped when he pulled his wet fingers out. I watched him suck his fingers, tasting me as he moaned out. He looked down at me with eyes that burned with desire and lust. He wanted me, and he was going to have me no matter what.

He suddenly turned me over onto my stomach but then hoisted my hips up into the air but keeping my upper half down flat on the bed.

"Listen", he began. Hearing him move behind me I wasn't sure what he was doing, but soon I heard a familiar jingling sound. His belt buckle to his pants that came undone. My heart started racing and pounding onto my chest

"Imagine", he said next. Next thing I heard was a zipper being undone. This made my imagination run wild. Wanting to desperately see what was going on behind me. He shuffled around a bit more, until I felt him getting closer me by his warmth hitting against my ass cheeks. I kept my face planted on the side my cheeks flushed as my breathing picked up. I wanted nothing more then to look at the beautiful man that was preying behind me.

Then my eyes slowly rolled back a little as I felt hard flesh rub up and down against my wet hungry entrance.

"Feel", he spoke lastly. A slap cracked through my skin on my ass as he hand came down hard on it, before he penetrated only the head of his cock into me, teasing me. The slap made me flinch a little as I didn't expect it, but fuck did it feel so damn good. There was a stinging feeling left behind from his hand. Randy had me on the edge here and he only made me want him more. He began to push in an excruciating slow pace, making me feel every inch of him and every vein wrapped around his hard thick shaft push into me.

"Feel all of me baby", he groaned out this time. As he finally pushed his whole member in me he stayed there for a bit, twitching and throbbing in me. Both his hands placed on my hips gripping them firmly as he then finally started thrusting in and out of me. Slow, but hard. He would pull all the way back and make sure to slam all of him back into me. How can this feel so amazing to me? Never have I ever felt this good with someone else. I either just been missing out or Randy is just that damn good.

He picked up the pace now, going faster. His fingers dug into my hips while his body slammed into mine. The sounds of our bodies colliding together filled the air, mixing with our moans together. I move my hips against pushing back into him, as each thrust sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through my body.

"Oh Randy", I moaned out to him, clenching the bed sheets underneath us. The bed rocked back and forth as he only went faster and harder this time, not letting up.

"Fuck Kat...you feel so fucking good", he said through gritted teeth. This made me forget all the problems that I had. I was one with Randy right now as he took me on this bed. I closed me eyes enjoying every second of him, shoving into me but then something buzzed in my head. No not in my head I heard it. Opening my eyes, it landed on the brightly lit phone at the nightstand. Someone was calling me. Paying attention to it more I saw Jayson's name on the screen. Jayson was calling me after a whole week of not being able to reach him.

Suddenly Randy lowered me down, laying his muscular body against mine now, still thrusting into me. With each thrust, his hot body rubbed against mine as we both were starting to become hot and sweaty. I can feel every toned my muscle on him flex. One of his hands came up to my hair and pulled on it, inclining my head on the bed a little as he pressed his lips against my face.

"You gonna get that", he whispered to me asking in a playful tone breathing heavily. My body kept sinking into the bed with him on top of me, dominating my small frame. He got so deep into me this way, that I felt myself leaking onto the bed. I didn't want to to break this moment, I didn't want to stop. I felt greedy and just wanted more than what he was giving me. My response to his question was me arching my back for him, silently begging for more as I moaned softly for him. And just to be sure he didn't get the hint at the moment I shook my head no.

With that, we both ignored the call as we kept fucking. Fucking until regret washes over me at the end.

I was going to hell for this, but I didn't' care. As long as I went to hell with Randy.


	11. Special Announcement!

Hello everyone!

I know it has been a very long time, but I am happy to announce that I am back and will be continuing the "Infected By the Viper's Venom" series. It's been a very long year for me, but I'm here to say and very excited to write for you all again.

With that being said I'd like for you all to take the time to leave a comment or message me, telling me what would you like to see happen in the series. Depending on the responses I get, I will dedicate a few chapters to my followers and try my best to give you what you want. I feel absolutely terrible abandoning this story along with others that I started so I thought this was the least I can do for you guys.

Looking back at my chapters I can tell you that my writing has definitely improved. I look back at them now and I actually cringe a bit, but that is how you learn. So be ready for some exciting new chapters to come.

Again I am sorry and I hope you all are just as excited as I am. Love ya!

Rose


	12. Chapter 11: Summerslam

**And here it is ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 11! :D. It's been so long that I am so excited to finally post this chapter and start things up again. Now there is no lemons in this chapter, BUT it will lead up to that and that's where I still start implementing all the suggestions I was given by you guys. I got quite a few and I would really like to thank all of you who reached out to me and are still supporting this story. I hope this is a good way to kick things off again and I hope you all enjoy! Happy reading! :D**

* * *

 _Boom boom._

I took a deep breath as I stalked around the inside of the ring, glaring into my opponent's determined eyes.

 _Boom boom._

The deafening noise of the arena that was packed with die hard, ballistic, WWE fans drummed in my ears. It was a mix of cheers for me, cheers for her, but many booing came her way.

 _Boom boom._

We've been going at it for maybe about twenty minutes now and neither of us plan on going down yet. My body ached certain places, but I ignored them as I will take care of my wounds later. My chest visibly heaved up and down from the heavy breathing I was doing. By no means did I come into this match thinking it was going to be a piece of cake, but it sure as hell was the toughest one I ever been in.

 _Boom boom._

My heart. Oh how I can hear my heart beat furiously against my chest. It wasn't just a beating organ at the time though. My heart was telling me to win this battle. To prove to the WWE Universe that Kat Pierce will be the best WWE Women's Champion of all time in history. It was full of determination to win my first title and it was going to make sure that I did just that. No bullshit, no excuses. My heart was demanding me to follow it and it was to follow it until I had that belt wrapped around my waist.

All eyes were on me and Nikki. Just like her eyes were on me and my eyes were on her. Occasionally though, my eyes had to flick over to her sister Brie, at ringside, who I know was waiting at any given, perfect moment to throw me off my tracks. I couldn't risk that because they pulled twin magic on me once before and I'll be damn if that happened to me again. If that were to happen one more time, not only will not show mercy on Nikki, but I will not show any towards Brie either, which wouldn't be a pretty sight. I have fought both sisters throughout my time here so I knew how they worked. They were sly, manipulative, and sneaky.

Nikki was the first to come after me as we squared off in a grappling position. It wasn't much of a strong hold as it started earlier this match, but we both still put all of our strengths into it regardless. Seeing how it wasn't getting anywhere, Nikki kicked me in the midsection, making me bend over in pain as I clutched my stomach. Taking advantage of this, she gripped my hair tightly in her hands and launched me out of the ring between the ropes. I hit hard down on the floor, where the referee started counting down. I slowly started to get up on all fours, but to help Nikki, Brie came over and swung her leg into my midsection as well, making me roll over to my back, groaning in pain. The referee yelled at Brie for her attack, but Brie raised her hand up in surrender and backed away, not wanting to get kicked out from ringside.

The crowds roaring cheers turned up a notch, encouraging me to get back up. So slowly and painfully I did. Mustering up all my strength I sat up, making my stomach churn in pain, but I had to push that off. Push all the damn pain away and get back into the ring. The referee was already at the count of seven at this point. Finally, getting up to my feet I pushed myself and slid back into the ring, stopping the count. I rolled onto my back again taking a quick breather as I can hear Nikki's frustrated screams in the distance. So she stomped her way towards me, grabbing me by my hair again and forcing me up to stand. "You are not going to take this title away from me" she screamed in my face. Her hand reached for my wrist and with it she launched me towards the opposite end where I ran and met a turnbuckle with my back. Nikki wasted no time and charge at me too, but I reacted quickly and shot an elbow at her, connecting it to her face.

A smack was heard from it, making the audience ooo at this. Nikki yelled out as she stumbled back a few feet away from me, holding onto her pretty face as my back remained resting against the turnbuckle. When Nikki locked eyes on me again, fire now raging in them, she began charging at me again. My strength and will power all of a sudden kicked in though and I did the same charging at her. She had no idea what I had in mind and I had no idea what she had in mind, but I decided to lower myself at the waist while still running. Once close enough I shot myself at her as my shoulder bulldozed into her midsection and my arms wrapped around her small torso, connecting a perfect spear to her as we went crashing down to the mat. The wind was blown out of her and the whole crowd stood at their feet yelling and cheering like maniacs.

"No! Nikki get up!" Kat can hear Brie going ballistic at ringside, but she paid no mind to her and crawled over Nikki for the cover, who was laying there like a starfish. The referee came rushing in and slapped his hands on the mat.

"One...two...thr-", but his counting was cut off when Nikki managed to get her shoulder up, making me bounce off of her. I rolled over to sit on the floor in complete disbelief. Racking some of my hair back, my other hand pounded against the mat furiously multiple times as frustration was starting to kick in. This was going on for far too long now and I needed to take her out and win this damn title already. So I got up again, bringing Nikki up with me. She was still somewhat dazed from the spear so I brought her over to the same turnbuckle that I was on earlier. She slumped against it before I hoisted her up to the top, sitting her there while I climbed with her. I was going to go for a suplex off the top turnbuckle now, but when I slung her arm over the back of my neck, her free hand began jabbing me to the side, stopping me from executing what I needed to do. She kept on going and didn't stop until she was able to get her arm away from me and the pushed me off with both hands. I fell back onto the mat, which didn't hurt so I was quick to get back up and grab her legs.

Nikki struggled against me as I put my head between her legs and wrapped my arms around her toned thighs firmly. With her legs properly resting on my shoulders now, I quickly pulled her off from the turnbuckle, turned around, and slammed her down to the mat. A perfect powerbomb executed, knocking Nikki out once again. This was it. I just knew it and now was the perfect chance to take. Instead of going for the cover I climbed back to top of the turnbuckle with my back facing her. To finish this off I will go for a moonsaulte and become the new WWE Women's Champion. Brie saw this, so she took the initiative to climb up from ringside in attempt to knock me down. Her fist came flying to my face, but I returned one towards her, almost making her fall off. She slapped me the second time around, making it sting across my face. The longer this went, the more it gave Nikki to gain energy so I brought my foot up and kicked Brie. I managed to kick her out the way, making her fall back to the floor hard. So before she came back up and I stood high at the turnbuckle, balancing myself carefully on it until finally I leaped off. I flipped backwards in mid air, seeing the world twirl around me, the flashing lights from cameras capturing every second of the maneuver, and the crowd going wild from all directions. I landed hard on Nikki and automatically went for the cover which the referee came in to count quickly.

"One...two...three!"

Shit...had I actually done it? I slid off of Nikki, kneeling beside her for a moment to catch my breath with my head titling down towards the mat. Did I really just pin her? Did the referee really count up until three? Was this just another dream? Please tell me this was happening. It was like for some reason I heard the referee count, but I don't think it was hitting me yet.

"Here's your winner by pinfall and your new WWE Women's Champion...Kat Pierce", Lillian Garcia's voice echoed throughout the stadium from the microphone. The whole stadium stood up cheering like mad. I looked around me, soaking in all the positivity and the thrill that surrounded me, but yet I had a shocked, confused look on my face. No way this was happening. Though, when the shiny, intricate, red title showed up in front of my face that was brought by the referee that's when it finally hit me. I reached out for it and for the first time, I held _MY_ title in my hands. The referee's hand grabbed my wrist and hoisted me up, raising my hand in victory with him. A huge grin etched from ear to ear now as I raised the other hand with the belt. This was just all so surreal for me that I am finally standing here for the first time as their women's champion. The audience cheered more while my music played, booming through the stadium. I went over to the same turnbuckle and proudly raised my title belt above my head, showing it off to the entire WWE Universe. This was a moment to remember and a moment just to take it all in. I was being praised and I never been so proud of myself. I reach one of my goals and I know for sure it won't stop here.

At this point Brie had already assisted Nikki out the ring. When I looked down and met her blazing, hatred eyes, I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I've seen of her. Right now, that was not my problem at the moment though. I am celebrating with my fans and that is all that mattered now.

Suddenly my music stopped and changed to something different.

 _"I hear voices in my head, the council me, they understand, they talk to me."_

At the end of that verse Randy's strong, built frame popped out, making me look at him all the way down the ramp. It wasn't hard to see the smirk on his face as one appeared on mine too when seeing his. He stood tall and proud as nothing, but confidence leaked off of him. Everything about him was mere perfection to me, while my eyes never ripped away from his. It was his usual persona, seeing his usual smirk, his usual walk as he came down the ramp, his usual bulging biceps that I'd scratch against during intimate moments, his usual charming looking face. All was the same and I can never get tired of him or anything about him. It was like watching a god amongst men walk down towards the ring. There was one little thing different about him though and it certainly made him look all the better. It was exactly what he was missing and now he was complete.

The WWE Championship title belt hung over his shoulder as he held it proudly against him. He had won it earlier tonight and became the new champ, earning with a well fought match against Seth Rollins. Now I was the new champ as well, which made us all the more perfect for one another.

I stepped down from the turnbuckle as he reached the ring, but didn't enter. Instead he stopped there and beckoned me to come down with his finger as he poked his head between the first two bottom ropes. He had a seductive, charming look on his face that it immediately hypnotized me to do what I was silently told to do. So I got down on my knees and crawled over to him, placing my belt on the mat between him and I. His hand shot out and gripped my face tightly, forcefully pulling my face towards him as our lips crashed into one another. For a moment it was like no one else was there. I didn't hear or feel anything besides Randy in front of me and his strong hold on me. He had a gift of making me lose focus on anything and only concentrate on him when he was around. When he touched me, I almost forget my own name. We kissed for a bit, tongues swirling around one another as he bit my lip in between our kiss.

Soon he pulled away softly, enough to be able to look deep into my eyes as another smirk appeared on his face, making me melt into his hands. I knew that smirk though and that only told me had something in mind.

"Tonight...", he started, his deep, alluring voice ringing in my ears. "We celebrate as champions."


End file.
